Star Wars: Jedi Odyssey: Recruitment
by Magneto11
Summary: Edaan Palpatine has begun his quest to redeem infamous sith lady Vestara Khai. To do so, he'll need to recruit many allies, all the while evading his Jedi brethren and the law. The second book in the Jedi Odyssey saga.
1. Dramatis Personae and Prologue

Jedi Odyssey: Recruitment

 _Dramatis Personae_

Adari Thayn; Teras Kasi instructor (Keshiri Female)

Akku Sei II; Mandalorian captain (Anzati Male)

Atai Molec; Zygerria Anti-Slavery movement leader/mechanic (Zygerrian Male)

Azzian Anjilic Atirue; hutt lord (Masculine Hutt)

Ben Skywalker; Jedi Master (Human Male)

Edaan Palpatine; Jedi Knight (Human Male)

Jarael Chantique; medic (Iskalloni Female)

Robonino; professional slicer/bounty hunter (Patrolian Slicer)

R2-D2; Astromech Droid

Saba Sabatyne; Jedi Council member (Barabel Female)

Voort "Piggy" saBinring; Wraith Squadron leader (Gamorrean Male)

Vua Rapuung; refugee/gladiator (Yuuzhan Vong Extolled)

Xasha Xizor; Anarchist Priest (Falleen Female)

 _The darkness was eternal; patient beyond all mortal limits, and all but omnipotent. It threatens to snuff out the few candles of light that exists in the universe._

 **Hello, my loyal viewers. Here is the main cast for the second book in my six to seven-book saga. I hope you admire the diversity that I put into my original characters. If you can't tell who is real or not in the Star Wars universe, look them up on Wookieepedia. The first chapter will be up within a few days. I hope you read, review, and enjoy. Long Live the Expanded universe!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, my fans. It's good to be back. Sorry if I kept you waiting, I wanted this first chapter to be the best one I've done yet. Anyway, let's get started!**

Chapter 1

 _In Hyperspace; en route to Coruscant_

Edaan Palpatine could not fully believe what he had done. He had fought against Ben Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo and Han Solo, and Kam Solusar, possibly wounded them, and caused significant damage to the Jedi Academy on Shedu Maad, and stole the _Millennium Falcon_ from the Solos. In all regards, he had cut his ties with the Jedi Order, and was now a wanted fugitive along with Adari Thayn, his keshiri sweetheart, and R2-D2, the reprogrammed astromech droid that had served the Skywalker family for decades. And he did all of this in order to save Vestara Khai, former Grand Lady of the Lost Tribe of the Sith, now on the run with the remnants of her order, for Ben's sake, and the galaxy's sake. One month ago, he had seen several disturbing visions of what he could only assume to be the future: he saw several water planets drowning in poison, the mon calamari species was hunted to the brink of extinction, millions of Sith existing, a Yuuzhan Vong-like sith ruling them, and a tearful Vestara Khai above Edaan. This, and his final conversation with his true masters, Tau, Meetra Surik, Revan, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Jacen Solo, persuaded Edaan to put his plan into motion.

Soon, he would have all of the resources and power he needed to begin his war on the Sith. But first, he would need the perfect crew for the job. And it just so happened that most of the crew was located on Coruscant, capital of the Galactic Alliance, and jewel of the Core Worlds. With less than ten minutes before reverting to realspace, Edaan went up to the cockpit to talk with Adari and Artoo, who were currently piloting the _Falcon_ to Coruscant.

"Nice work getting the Falcon up and running so quickly, you two." said Edaan.

"Thanks, love" said a bright-eyed Adari. "This is the fastest ship I've ever piloted." Artoo uttered his agreement in droidspeak. "By the way, we need to get Artoo to speak Basic." said Adari. "I can't understand a word he's saying."

"Yeah,"Edaan agreed, "that's probably a good idea, since you and another friend of mine don't speak droidspeak. I know a mechanic who can do that on Zygerria."

"Zygerria?! Isn't that a slaver world." Said a startled Adari, as Artoo beeped in alarm.

"Yes, but there's a reform movement on the planet to end slavery, and I happen to know the leader personally." said a confident Edaan.

"All right." said a subdued Adari. "So who are we going to recruit first?" she inquired.

"We're going to recruit a mandalorian assassin and captain, an Iskalloni doctor, and a Yuuzhan Vong gladiatior. Then we'll head to Zygerria to get the mechanic, and finally, Nar Shaddaa to get our backup slicer. I have a feeling that you'll like all of them." replied Edaan. "Now, I think I should leave you alone, as we are about to revert to realspace."

"Okay." said a pouty Adari, as she manned the _Falcon's_ controls, with Edaan taking the copilot's position. _May the force be with us._ Edaan thought as they entered the Coruscant system.

 **Well, that was bracing. Now you know more of Edaan's plans. Let's just hope that he won't become corrupted like Ulic Qel-Droma and Jacen Solo. I'll have the next chapter up soon. In the meantime, enjoy, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Greeting Star Wars EU lovers. It's me, Magneto11, with another exciting chapter in Jedi Odyssey: Recruitment. This one will not feature any action, but plenty of dialogue, as well as the fates of Han and Kam. I hope you Enjoy. By the way, thank you, powerslammer and grannyshirley05, for you rkind and honest reviews.**

 _Jedi Academy; Shedu Maad_

 _Three days later_

Ben Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, Tionne Solusar, and the rest of the Jedi council, were in the infirmary, anxious for news on the progress on the recoveries of Han

Solo and Kam Solusar. As they conversed amongst themselves about Edaan's actions, Jaina Solo Fel joined the meeting in hologram form.

"What the kriffing hell happened?" Jaina seethed.

"Jaina, calm down." Leia urged. "I can sense that Han is going to make it. He just needs-"

"I asked you what happened to my dad?! Now, if you'd be so kind, tell me what in the galaxy happened to him."

"It appears that Knight Palpatine stole the _Millennium Falcon_ and bombed the temple with twenty explosives that were placed in places that would cause the most destruction. Thankfully, no one was seriously injured or killed." said a grim Octa Ramis.

"And your father and Mazter Soluzar were blasted with a significant amount of force lightning as he, Adari Thayn, and R2-D2 escaped on the _Falcon_." hissed master Saba Sabatyne.

"Why wasn't there any opposition?" Jaina asked, only growing angrier with every word said.

"We thought the Solos, Masters Skywalker and Solusar would be enough to deal with him, but we didn't anticipate his command of the force being so strong." said a despondent Corran Horn, upset over potentially losing a promising Jedi Knight. "Our fighters were destroyed by the explosives, and Artoo must have created a fake clearance code for Hapan authorities."

"Why would Artoo help Edaan? He's loyal to the Jedi Order." Asked Leia.

"Probably because Edaan reprogrammed him to be loyal to him only." Said an old but commanding voice. All heads turned to see who said that, and they could not believe their eyes. In front of them stood Luke Skywalker, the man who led the Jedi order for over thirty years before going into semi-retirement after the Qreph incident ten years ago. He had been living on Tatooine ever since, aiding the people there in various ways.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked an astonished Ben.

I felt a disturbance in the force, and decided to come here to investigate. I see that young Edaan has gone rogue." Luke said in a grave tone.

"Yeah. He said that he was going after Vestara, but I think that was just a cover." Ben said in a confident tone.

"Don't jump to conclusions so quickly, Master Skywalker." Luke said in an amused tone. "It's possible he was telling the truth."

"Regardless, we need to bring him in quickly. He is one of our most brilliant knights of this generation, and has a number of underworld and planetary contacts that answer only to him. He can go underground quickly." said a grave Corran.

As the council, Luke, and Ben, discussed their options, a 2-1B droind came out of the infirmary to inform everyone that Han and Kam would make a full recovery within a week, much to the relief of everyone. Afterwards they began to devote their resources to track down Edaan. They quickly discovered that a ship matchng the Falcon was sighted on Coruscant three days ago. They quickly led a team of Jedi Knights led by Ben Skywalker and Saba Saabatyne.

The hunt was on.

 **Well, this won't end well for either side, I can tell you that much. At some point, there will be a major confrontation between both sides, and it won't be pretty. In the meantime, Edaan will begin to build up his team, and then begin to recruit heavily bolster the forces already at his disposal. I hope to hear from you through reviews. Long Live the Expanded Universe.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi my loyal fans. I see that I've written three chapters for you in one day. Well, don't go expecting too much from me, as I have classes to handle. Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

Chapter 3

 _Coruscant_

 _Old Galactic Market_

As Edaan, Adari, and Artoo made their way to the Dealer's Den Cantina to locate the first member of their team, Edaan couldn't help but reminisce over the history of this place. Over thirty-six hundred years ago, the future Voidhound met with deep-cover Imperial Intelligence agent Darmas Pollaran for help against ship thief Skavak, truly beginning the spacer's rise to fame, or infamy, depending upon the preference one preferred.

Brought out of his reminiscing by Artoo, he said in reply, "don't worry Artoo, the _Fal_ \- I mean, the ' _Final Chance_ ' is not going to get stolen. The dock master there owes my master and I a favor. Don't ask." He said as Adari looked inquisitively at him in reply. _Well_ , she thought, _everyone has their secrets._ As they approached the Dealer's Den Cantina, Edaan warned both of his companions, saying "All right, listen up. Adari don't order anything here. The food has high levels of alcohol. My master found out the hard way." Adari nodded in agreement. "Artoo, don't stray too far, there's a bunch of people in there that would love to get their hands on a legendary droid such as yourelf." Artoo tweeted in consent. "And, don't accept anything anyone has to offer. It's probably a scam. Well, better get started." Edaan said as he walked in the cantina liked he belonged there, Adari and Artoo following close behind him.

The music was lively, the lights had a neon glow, and the food had an alluring aroma, but with a hint of alcohol in it. After six minutes of searching, they found who they were looking for: An anzati male, encased in mandalorian armor from the neck down, with thirty other mandalorians of various species surrounding him, ranging from togrutas, kaleesh, Humans, and zabraks of the iridonian variety. As the three of them approached the anzati, one twi'lek noticed their approach, and stood in their way, saying in a gruff voice, "can I help you?"

"Yeah," said Edaan in an equally tough voice. "Tell your boss that 'Armageddon is here.' He'll know what it means." The twi'lek raised his eyebrows in surprise but complied. One minute later, they were waved over by the anzati.

"So, my old friend, you're finally going off on your own to start your impossible quest, eh?" said the anzati in a surprisingly soft voice.

"You know me, Akku, I'm not one for easy jobs." Edaan snarked.

Akku bellowed in response.

"So, how does a mandalorian, and an anzati, no less, know my sweetheart, a powerful Jedi Knight." Three mandalorians raised their blasters in response, but after Akku calmed down, shook his head in response, ordering his men to stand down.

"So, my old friend, you finally got yourself a girlfriend. And a pretty one at that." Adari blushed at that comment. "Well, my friend, Edaan here helped save my men six years ago while on a mission to Anzat to capture my crime lord _sleemo_ of a cousin, earning my undying gratitude. It also helped that he aided in restoring my father's grave to it's original glory. He told me of his goals, which aligned with mine, and we agreed to a partnership when the time came, and that time has come."

"Akku Sei II's father aided the old Jedi Order by training their best spymaster near the end of the Old Republic's life, Jedi master Tholme. It was thanks to Akku here that we discovered Tholme's resting place, along with the Neti Jedi Master Tra Saa alive and well in a deep meditation. She joined our order after we filled her in on the history she missed." Edaan explained to Adari and Artoo.

"Well, good to know." Said a fascinated Adari. "Can we count on your men to aid us as well.?"

"Of course. Most of my boys are alive because of your boyfriend, so they'll have no problems working alongside a Jedi. They might even help us gain the support of their clans. That is, if the civil war ends soon." Akku said.

"What civil war?" Edaan asked.

"Well, it seems that a group called the Neo Death Watch has surfaced, and is waging war on Mandalore. I don't know anymore than that. In fact, if it wasn't for your friend here, I'd be on my way to aid the loyalists supporting Boba Fett."

"I'm sorry, my friend, but this mission may affect more than just Mandalore." Edaan explained, quickly telling him of his visions, shocking Akku.

"Well that changes things. When do we set off?"

"Soon. First we need to assemble the rest of the team. In the meantime, tell your men to set off to Zygerria. Another teammate can be found there, and I need your boys to scout out the landscape, see what the political climate is there."

Akku finished the rest of his drink and meal, and then nodded in agreement. "I can do that. Boys! Finish what you're doing, and get ready to shove off. We've got a contract to fufill!" His men hoo-ahhed in excitement, and quickly went off to their ships. "Well, where are we off to first?" he asked.

"The Armand Isard Correctional Facility. We have a medic to get, and then to Level 1313, to get our muscle." Edaan replied, as the four quickly set off.

 **Well, I hope that was entertaining. I hope you enjoyed, as I'm not going to write anymore chapters today, because I've got a test to prepare for. Have a good night, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi, my fans. Here is another chapter, where you'll meet the next member of the team. Enjoy.**

 _Armand Isard Correctional Facility_

 _Front office_

The four teammates arrived in front of the Armand Isard Correctional Facility in a measly three hours, and said facility was named after the first Director of Imperial Intelligence under Palpatine's Galactic Empire. Many dangerous criminals resided within these walls. Within this dark and depressing facility laid the fifth member of the nucleus of their growing organization. As they arrived at the front desk, a female theelin receptionist stepped out from a door to greet them.

"Hello. Are you here to see one of the inmates?" the receptionist said.

"Actually, we're here to see Doctor Chantique." replied a relaxed Edaan. "Can you tell her that we're here to discuss Armageddon with her?"

After raising an eyebrow in response, the receptionist acquiesced, and called doctor Chantique via holonet. The doctor quickly responded to reveal a female cyborg in a medic's uniform. "Send them up." she quickly ordered.

"You'll find her office on level 4." the receptionist said after the doctor disconnected the holocall.

"Thank you." Edaan replied in gratitude as he quickly made his way to the turbolift.

After he and his friends entered the turbolift, Artoo asked a question in droidspeak "Good question, artoo. How do you know this 'Doctor Chantique' so well?" A curious Akku asked.

"Well, Akku, I know her because I saved her life, and the rest of her family. They were evading the rest of their species because they were considered traitors since they refused to experiment on other races. I gave her and her family new identities and set them up in medical facilities across the galaxy. This was all four years ago, so Adari doesn't know her, in case you were wondering."

"Does your former master know about her." Akku inquired.

"No. I wanted her to remain anonymous, so he wouldn't know where to look for me when I made my move." Edaan replied.

"Fair enough." Said a satisfied Akku as they exited the turbolift. They quickly made their way to Doctor Chantique's office, which was at the end of the hall. Edaan rang the buzzer in front of the door, and a voice come out form the intercom, saying, "come on in." They quickly entered the office, and the door closed shut behind them the instant Artoo made his way in.

"So, you've finally begun your 'true mission.'" said a digitized voice. Everyone turned and saw that the cyborg was an Iskalloni female enter the room from her back office. Only Edaan didn't seem surprised to see her, and went up to her to give her a warm hug.

"Good to see you again, Jareal." said a relieved Edaan.

"Likewise, my old friend. I see you've brought your girlfriend along for your quest." Said an amused Jareal.

"You told her about me?" said a surprised Adari.

"Of course. We sent letters to each other every month." Edaan said.

"So, Edaan, you need my help, eh. Well, what makes you think that I'll leave my comfortable job helping people to go gallivanting around the galaxy to save a person who might be lost for good?"

"Because the fate of the galaxy depends on it." Edaan quickly told Jarael of his premonitions, bringing a gasp of shock from her.

"Are you absolutely sure of this?" a horrified Jarael said, wanting to be sure of his intentions.

"Beyond any doubt." a resolute Edaan told her.

"Well, I guess I better call in all of my favors, since you're going to need the best medics in the galaxy on your side."

"Good. Force knows we'll need all the help we can get, what with the Jedi Order after me." Edaan told her. "Adari, take Artoo and Jarael back to the _Last Chance_. Akku and I will get the last member of our team here. We should meet back at the docking bay within a day."

"Okay. Be safe." Said a worried Adari.

"Aren't I always?" said Edaan with a confident smile on his face.

"That's what worries me." Adari whispered to herself as Edaan and Akku set off to level 1045.

 **Well that was interesting. And yes, I got Jarael's name from the** _ **Knights of the Old Republic**_ **comic book series. The next chapter will be the same as the other two; so don't expect much action for a while. Any way, enjoy, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Greetings, Star Wars fans! How are you doing on this cold day? Anyway, let's get to reading, my loyal fans.**

 _Hyperspace; onboard the Rude Awakening_

Ben Skywalker was anxious to get off of this ship. He was constantly replaying his former apprentice's betrayal over and over in his mind. He had no suffered from deception so much since Vestara Khai had left him, breaking his heart in the process, and leaving him with much anger and hatred, but he would never admit that to anyone, even himself. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Saba Sabatyne and Seha Dorvald walk up behind him.

"Credit for your thoughts?" said a concerned Seha. Ben smiled with care at Seha's words. They had dated for two years after the Qreph Incident, and parted on good terms. They still cared deeply about each other, and often teamed up on missions.

"Oh, just waiting 'till I get my hands on Edaan for injuring my uncle and stealing his ship."

"Calm yourself, Master Skywalker." a hovering Saba hissed. "Your uncle will live to fight another day, and will get your former apprentice back."

"I hope so. I don't believe for a second that he intends to bring Vestara Khai back. I always felt something off about him when he was my apprentice." Ben replied with venom in his voice.

Both Seha and Saba looked at each other with concern, but sensing that nothing they said could calm Ben, tactfully decided to leave the room. They chose to report back to Luke Skywalker, who was coordinating efforts at the Academy to rebuild the damage caused by Edaan's bombing.

 _Meanwhile, back on Coruscant, Level 1045_

Edaan and Akku made their way to a dingy and dark alley where a bout was taking place. The two contestants were a bulky Weequay and an average-sized Yuuzhan Vong. Akku asked as they joined the crowd surrounding the two fighters, "So, boss, are we getting the Weequay or the Vong?"

"The Vong." Edaan nonchalantly said as Akku's eyebrows rose at the remark.

"You do know what they've done, right?" said a calm Akku.

"Not this Vong. He was a Shamed One before becoming one of the Extolled after the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War. I met him during my adventures in the underworld before joining the Jedi. He can be trusted." Edaan replied.

"What's his name?" Akku asked.

"Vua Rapuung. He renamed himself that after the war, to honor the commander who started the Jedaai Hersey. He told me that his original name is unimportant, so I chose not to pry."

Akku seemed content at that knowledge, trusting his friend beyond reproach.

As the fighting wound down, the Vong stood triumphant over the unconscious Weequay, and quickly picked up his winnings from the spectators before they started heckling him and throwing rocks and trash at him. In response, Edaan activated his lightsaber and rose it into the air, yelling at the top of his lungs, "If you guys don't want to lose any limbs, get out of here now, and leave my friend alone!" They crowd briefly stood in shock, but slowly left the area, muttering curses under their breath and calling Edaan and Akku things like "Vong-lovers" and "Jedi warmonger." They brushed off those comments as they made their way to Vua.

"I see you haven't lost your touch." said an amused Vua.

"You know me, Vua. I protect my friends. Especially since Armageddon is upon us." Vua nodded in understanding, saying, "Let me contact my brothers on Rodia. They can aid our cause."

"All right, but keep them in reserve. We can't let the galaxy think another invasion is upon them." Edaan gently warned.

"Agreed." Vua said as he collected his winnings, and was off with his two friends.

 **Well, guys, tell me what you think. I hope it was to your liking. Long Live the Expanded universe!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, friends. Sorry if this chapter comes a bit late. I had homework to take care of. Anyway, get ready for some action, and the return of some fan-favorite characters. Enjoy!**

As Edaan, Akku Sei II, and Vua Rapuung made their way to a speeder that could take them to the upper levels of Coruscant, Edaan sensed a faint disturbance in the force. When he tried to pinpoint the disturbance, all he sensed was a void where the force should be, similar to the one he felt when he reached out to Vua. "Guys, listen up. We may encounter some trouble of the… extragalactic kind." Both of his friends nodded in comprehension as they sat nonchalantly in the seats of the speederbus.

 _Docking Bay 145_

 _Coruscant Shipping Spaceport_

While Jarael acclimated to the living conditions on board the _Millenium Falcon_ , and R2-D2 prepped the ship for travel, Adari stood guard outside of the ramp, on the lookout for any sign of trouble. Stretching out with her minimal connection to the force, she could detect the faintest signs of anxiety from her love as he grew closer to her with every passing second. She quickly recalled how her minimal connection is what saved her from being indoctrinated by this Sith, and allowed her to sense the pain of her allies as she led the resistance movement against Vestara Khai and her Sith order. Her reminiscing was quickly cut off as her comlink went off on the frequency only Edaan knew. " _Adari, come in!_ "Edaan shouted into the comlink as blaster fire could be heard in the background.

"What's going on?" Said an slarmed Adari. "Edaan, What's going on?!" she repeated as Edaan didn't reply. Swearing in keshiri, she darted up the _Falcon's_ ramp. Arto, fire up the engines and hone in to Edaan's position! Edaan's under fire!" Artoo, whistled in approval as the Falcon began to rise from the ground. _Hang on Edaan. We're coming!_ Adari ferverently repeated to herself.

 _Meanwhile, at the Old Galactic Market…_

Edaan silently cursed as he and his teammates came under fire. From what little cover he had, he could see that a gamorrean, a female human with a lightsaber attached to her belt, and a yuuzhan vong were laying down suppressive fire on him. Recalling the reports that he had sliced, thanks to the skills that he learned from Revan and Meetra Surik, from the Jedi Academy reports between it and Wynn Dorvan, the Galactic Alliance's current Chief of State, he could only assume that he was facing the infamous Wraith Squadron, an unofficial commando team of misfits that began as a fighter squadron for the New Republic during the Zsinj Campaign, they continued their service throughout the wars against the Imperial Remnant, Yuuzhan Vong, and the Second Galactic Civil War, before being decommissioned by Natasi Daala, the last Chief of State before Dorvan, an extreme anti-jedi malcontent, to put it lightly, and being recommisioned by Garik "Face" Loran, the current head of Galactic Alliance Security, or GAS, for short, to route out the last unknown members of the Lecersen-Treen conspiracy to take over the galaxy.

As he tried to formulate a plan of escape, a devaroian, human male, and what he could only assume to be a female wookiee come in from behind him and his allies. Edaan knew that he and his team were running out of options, and, knowing that they were after him and not his friends, not wanting them to be captured, decided to go out there and try and stall for time. "May the force be with us." Edaan quietly muttered to himself as he stepped out of his cover, with the blaster fire stopping as a result.

 **Well, that is quite a cliffhanger. How will it end? Stay tuned to find out! By the way, all of the Wraith Squadron members and their accomplishments that I listed are all real. If you don't own X-Wing: Mercy Kill, look it up on Wookieepedia. Or better yet, buy the book. You won't be disappointed. Long Live the Expanded Universe.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Welcome back, my friends. I appreciate you for sticking with me for this long. I promise, after a few more chapters, the espionage will kick in, and we will submerge deeply into the galactic underworld.**

 _Coruscant_

 _The Old Galactic Market_

Akku Sei II and Vua Rapuung couldn't believe their eyes: Edaan was just walking out into the middle of a firefight! But the more surprising thing was that the blasters stopped firing after he revealed himself. With no options but to wait and see how this would play out, they settled in, listening attentively to every word being said.

"I assume you're here for me, Voort saBinring? Or should I call you 'Piggy?'" Edaan called out.

"Voort is fine." the Gamorrean said in a digitized voice. "We would appreciate it if you came quietly. We aren't after your friends. The Jedi Order has some questions for you."

"I can't do that, my friend." Edaan cordially replied, knowing who was attacking him now, and quickly understood everything now. Ever since the Celestial monster Abeloth wreaked massive damage on Coruscant , the Jedi Order was vilified by most of Coruscant's populace. So, logically, they'd try to use local resources to bring him in before getting involved, not willing to risk the political upheaval that would result from a large number of Jedi on the planet without authorization." My mission is far too important to be stopped. Now, please step aside, as I don' t want to be responsible for killing members of the infamous Wraith Squadron." To their credit, the six visible members of Wraith only blinked their eyes once before focusing back on their target.

"And we don't want to be the cause of the death of such an esteemed Jedi Knight who's been such a help cleaning up the galaxy's messes." The human female replied with slight concern in her voice. Edaan recognized her as Jesmin Tainer, thanks to her features being similar to her mother, Jedi Master Tyria Sarkin-Tainer.

"Thank you for the compliment, Jesmin. And I assume that your companions are Viull 'Scutt' Gorsat, Trey Courser, and Huhunna?" Edaan replied to Jesmin. "It's nice to meet all of you, but I have to leave in order to save the galaxy, so I can't stay and chat."

"How? By trying to join up with Sith Lady Vestara Khai?" Voort asked.

"Is that what Ben told you? I shouldn't be surprised. He always did see Vestara around every corner." Edaan chuckled with regret, sadly remembering every time that his master accused someone of working with the Sith, knowing he really meant Vestara. His mind almost slipped back to the distant past, but he stopped himself just in time, remembering what Qui-Gon Jinn told him, "Your focus determines your reality."

"If you're really so concerned about him, then talk to him." Viull said.

"He wouldn't listen. We never agreed on how to handle Vestara. I always believed in justice and compassion, while Ben has been following a self-destructive path of revenge ever since she left him. If you were around him for so long like I was, you'd understand." Edaan responded to "Scutt" as the sound of repulsorlifts filled the air. Now I wish I could talk with you more, but I think my ride is here."

" _Sorry I'm late. Some idiots decided to take a shot at me, so I had to take some evasive maneuvers_." Adari's voice filled Edaan's comlink.

"Understood. Just hurry." Edaan urged as the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ came into view.

After the _Falcon_ released a series of blasts from its quad-laser turrets, Wraith Squadron scattered, allowing it to land, giving Edaan and his companions time to retreat into the _Falcon_. The Falcon quickly lifted off and bolted into space, being pursued by a Firespray-class attack ship that could only belong to the remaining members of Wraith Squadron. After some split-second dodging by Adari and the _Falcon_ , the ship made a microjump into hyperspace, leaving Wraith Squadron the unfortunate task of informing the Jedi strike force that Edaan had escaped with his new allies.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Hopefully, I'll be able to update again tomorrow. Only time will tell. Read, review, and Long Live the Expanded Universe**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry if I'm late updating my story, I had to go to school and do some shopping, so I haven't been home as much as I would have liked. Anyway, thank you for the 51 views that I've received. It means a lot. Now, if only I could get some more reviews (chuckling in good nature). Anyway, on with the story!**

 _Hyperspace; en route to Zygerria_

After Edaan alerted his five allies to their new enemies in the form of the Galactic Alliance and their elite squadron, Wraith Squadron, he filled them in on their next teammate. "Atai is the leader of the Zygerria Anti-Slavery movement that's ruling the planet at the moment, but the situation there is tenuous at best. There are a lot of Zygerrians that resent the current change of government, and attempts were made on the new governor's life ever since the Movement came to power. Oh, and the planet is still under suspicion for aiding the Confederacy of Independent Systems in its slaving efforts during the Clone Wars."

"When did this Anti-Slavery Movement start?" an intrigued Akku inquired.

"About five years ago. I helped put the current governor in power along with my master while we were destroying a massive slave trafficking ring into Galactic Alliance space. The senate was to busy bickering over the Sepan Civil War and budget cuts to do anything about it, so the Jedi decided to take matters into their own hands." Edaan explained.

"So, who's our newest teammate going to be?" Adari asked. In truth, everyone was curious as to who their newest comrade would be in their quest.

"I already told you, Atai Molec, current governor of Zygerria. He's also the best mechanic I've ever met, so don't worry, he knows how to blend in with us common folk." Edaan said in response. "By the way, did your men check in?" he asked Akku.

"Yes, they did. They contacted the governor, and got us clearance in his private shuttleport to avoid any undue attention."

"Good thinking. We don't want to draw our enemies to us." Edaan said thoughtfully.

 _Two hours later, at the Zygerrian Royal Palace_

As Edaan, Adari, and Jarael made their way to the top of the building where the former prime minister of Zygerria was located, they received suspicious glares from the workers there. None were threatening, but they put Edaan and the others on edge.

Once they arrived at the prime minister's office, two royal guards stopped them. As they were stopped, they noticed that the plaque in front of the door said _Governor's Office_ instead of _Prime Minster's Office_. _They must have put that in recently_ , Edaan thought, recalling the last visit he had with Atai one year ago to inform him of his plans.

"Name." one of the guards said.

"Edaan Palpatine." Edaan replied calmly.

After looking at the datapad in the guard's hand, she waved Edaan in, saying, "The governor is waiting for you."

"Thank you." Edaan told the female guard as he and his companions walked in.

"My friend, welcome!" A heavily accented voice said from behind a desk. The chair swung around to reveal a bald Zygerrian with fur where a side beard would be, and feline ears and eyes. "So, what can I do for you, especially in the presence of two beautiful women?" the Zygerrian said as Adari blushed and Jarael frowned in annoyance.

"Well, Atai, Armageddon is here, and I could use a mechanic's personal touch." Edaan told Atai, who nodded in understanding.

"Understood. I'll be ready to leave within the day. I can have my secretary take over in my absence. I've been grooming her to take over the role as a contingency in case I'm killed." Atai calmly told a relieved Edaan.

"That's good. I was worried that I couldn't get your help." Edaan said.

"Don't worry, my friend, I would follow you into Choas itself to help you succeed." Atai said with compassion lacing his voice. "So, what ship are we flying?" he asked.

"The Milleniujm Falcon." Edaan said as Atai's eyebrows rose in alarm, much to Edaan's amusement.

 **Well, meet the newest member of the team. Only one more to go. And yes, I used names and planets from** _ **Star Wars: The Clone Wars**_ **show. It may override the Expanded Universe (or EU for short), but it was one great TV series. I will include at least a few more The Clone Wars references, but rest assured, they won't override the EU. Oh, and Chaos is real in the Star Wars universe. Just look it up on Wookieepedia. Enjoy, review, and stay tuned for the next installment, which should be up within the next few hours.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. I needed a little nap. Guess I'm older than I think (as I laugh). Oh, well. Let's get to reading.**

 _Shedu Maad_

 _War Operations Center_

Luke Skywalker gently pinched his eyebrows as an irate Ben Skywalker was ranting and raving over his end of the holocall, speaking of the need to bring in Knight Palpatine before he could gain any more strength, speaking of his newly gained allies from Coruscant. "We know, Master Skywalker. We're doing everything we can to find him. And we've identified his two allies as Akku Sei II and …" as Luke read the name, his eyelids rose in mile shock "Vua Rapuung. Akku is a mandalorian captain and a master assassin with ties to many of their clans. Vua on the other hand, is a former Extolled from Rodia before immigrating to Coruscant. He became a street fighter and gladiator who didn't make many friends, but he could still have contacts among his Yuuzhan Vong brethren on Rodia. And there are reports that a 'Doctor Chantique' made a holocall to various places in the galaxy, before resigning from the Armand Isard Correctional Facility. We haven't determined receiving end of those holocalls yet, but we're narrowing the locations down quickly."

"Good." Ben said. "We have to figure out where his next move will be. That's why I've decided to work with Wraith Squadron in bringing Edaan in. Their contacts and skills will prove invaluable in figuring out his next move. In fact, we might know where he'll go next."

With that said, Voort saBinring came into the meeting, nodding to Luke before saying, "We believe that Edaan will soon arrive at Napdu, to meet up with his ally and friend, Azzian Anjilic Atirue. The Anjilic clan still owes him a debt for ending the Hutt-Yaka Spice War three years ago. He may try to call in those favors. And even if he's not there, we can get Azzian's aid in bringing him in."

"Perhaps." a skeptical Ben said.

Noting Ben's disapproval, but understanding it, Luke soon ended the meeting, preparing to help Tionne and Kam Solusar teach the Ronto clan's training exercises.

 _Two Days Later, on Nar Shaddaa_

Edaan, Akku, and Jarael went to the Duros Sector to locate the last member of their team. From what Edaan told them, their potential ally was a whiz as a slicer, and a professional bounty hunter to boot. The hunter was last seen in the Duros Sector, hunting a con man posing as a refugee there, scamming the poor and desperate out of their last credits. After two hours of searching, they came across a purple-and-blue-skinned Patrolian harassing a chubby Cerean female.

"So, boss. We going to intervene here or not?" a curious Akku asked as his hand moved to his blaster holster.

"No." Edaan said. "The Patrolian is our ally."

"You're kidding." an astonished Jarael said, surprised that such a small thing could be such an esteemed bounty hunter. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Robonino. He was named after his grandfather, an infamous and malevolent bounty hunter active during the Clone Wars. Unlike his grandfather, Robonino only takes jobs that he believes in, making him a maverick among mavericks." Edaan said with pride for his friend in his voice.

"So, how do you know him?" a curious Jarael inquired.

"Well, Jarael, five years ago we teamed up to end a weapons-smuggling ring on Taris. I let him pick out the best weapons from the racketeers' last shipment, and in exchange, he let me bring in said racketeers. I didn't tell Ben about him, if that's what you're wondering. " Edaaan explained to Jarael as Robonino finished pummeling the Cerean con artist. The three decided now as the best time to approach Robonino, since he was putting the shock cuffs on the woman.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, old friend." Edaan said to his friend. "Still fighting the good fight, eh?"

Robonino turned around to see Edaan walking towards him, and laughed joyously as a result of seeing him old friend. He said "My friend! You've come at last! I got your code signal. What took you so long? I had to take this job just to kill some time until you arrived, and here you are."

"Sorry, Robo." Edaan said, calling Robonino by his nickname. "I had to evade GA forces on Coruscant and pick up Atai on Zygerria." Robonino nodded in understanding.

"Understood." He said, his professional nature taking over now. "So, you've finally started your 'true mission', my old friend. I'm glad. The galaxy could use some more good people like us right now."

"Ain't that the truth." Edaan exhaustedly replied. "It would make our jobs so much easier. So, once you turn her in and collect the bounty on her, you can meet us at the _Millennium Falcon_. It's at Docking Bay 56 at the Promenade. Artoo gave us the transponder to get there, so you have some competition." Edaan teasingly said.

"You stole the _Millennium Falcon_ and R2-D2, my friend?! Ha! You are braver than I thought!" Robonino said as he dragged his bounty off to the nearest collection office.

Edaan said in triumph, "Well, the team's complete. Only one more stop to make, and then we can begin our mission."

"Oh? Where's that?" Akku asked.

"Napdu. There's an old friend of mine that we need to see in order to complete the nucleus of our little group. Of course, if all goes according to plan, our group may not be so little for long. I'm even thinking of names for our future organization. Don't ask what they are, as I haven't decided yet." He said as Jarael opened her mouth, but quickly closed it in disappointment as the three of them made their way to the _Falcon_.

 **And the team's complete! What a diverse group with so many unique skills and accomplishments. Now the reason I'm listing all of Edaan's accomplishments is so you know why the Jedi Council considers him one of the most brilliant of his Jedi Knights of his generation. Stay tuned for another update tomorrow. Now, I know I've said this almost ten times, but please review, as I value your feedback. Have a good night, or day, depending on where you are. May the Force be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi, my loyal fans. Star Wars does not belong to me. But my OCs (original characters) do, so don't go thinking you can use them. Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

 _Six hours later, on Napdu, in the Cyax System_

On the moon Napdu, orbiting the planet Da Soocha, the _Millennium Falcon_ , operating under the alias of _Last Chance_ , landed smoothly a kilometer west of their destination, the Maya Armus spa, owned by the Hutt lord Azzian Anjilic Atirue, a new up-and-coming Hutt in the galactic underworld, known for his honesty and fair dealings with his clients and partners. Of course, what most people don't know is that he, along with his uncle, Vedo Anjilic Atirue, have secret leanings with the Jedi after Jedi Knight Edaan Palpatine negotiated a settlement between the Hutts and Yaka smugglers, preventing their spice war from becoming another galactic crisis. It was for this reason that Edaan could trust them, and only them, with funding his goals once he deserted the Jedi Order.

"So, boss" Robonino, patrolian slicer and bounty hunter asked, "what makes you so sure we can trust these hutts? I mean, they are the most feared crime bosses in the underworld, after all."

"Robonino's got a point." Adari added. "When have hutts ever done anything beneficial for anyone other than themselves?"

"Well, there's Blotus the Hutt, who was chancellor of the Old Republic for over two hundred years. Oh, andBareesh, Boonta, Aarrba, Embra, and Porpara Anjiliac were all legitimate and well-respected businessmen throughout their respective eras in history." Edaan said knowingly and calmly, without a hint of condensation in his voice.

"You've done your homework." a surprised Atai responded, finishing his modifications on Artoo, and giving him a new paint job, giving him a red and purple color.

"One must be prepared for all eventualities when going on missions. Especially on missions where the hutts control much of what we seek. Plus, we may gain the aid of other hutt clans by eliminating their competition, such as Black Sun vigos and Xasha Xizor, great-grandniece of Prince Xizor." Edaan explained to everyone present, causing their mouths to fall agape.

"You've really thought this all through, haven't you, old friend?" Vua asked.

"I've certainly tried my best." a confident Edaan said. "Well, I'd best get going."

"Don't you want any backup?" Akku asked, astonished that Edaan had the courage and nerve to go to a hutt's palace all by himself.

"Good point. Akku, bring five of your best men with us. We should approach from a position of strength. And Artoo, you should come with us to record the conversation."

"Roger that." Artoo said, much to everyone but Atai's surprise.

"Whoa! You actually got him to talk basic?" a surprised Adari said.

"I told you that Atai was a savant with machines." a proud Edaan said.

 _Ten minutes later_

As Edaan, Akku, Artoo, and Akku's elite mandalorians approached the palace gates, a TT-8L Gatekeeper droid popped out from the gate. It spoke in huttese, saying _"May I help you?"_

Edaan responded by saying in the same language, _"Yeah, tell Lord_ _Azzian that 'Armageddon is here.'"_

The droid blinked its optical lens once before saying, _"So you're the one my master wanted to watch out for. I'll let you in, but beware, several Jedi and their companions are already in negotiations with Lord Azzian about you, so you should wait in the bunker. I'll have the majordomo escort you to the bunker at once."_

" _Thank you, my friend."_ Edaan cordially replied.

Akku warned of his men that the Jedi and Wraith Squadron were here, and told them to alert the ships to be ready for a quick getaway should they need it. He then turned to Edaan, saying, "Edaan, how do you want to play this?"

"We don't have a choice." Edaan gravelly said. "We need this alliance, or we won't have much credibility in the underworld. We proceed as planned."

 **Well, wasn't that bracing? All of the hutts that I listed are all real characters in the Star Wars EU. Look them up on Wookieepedia if you don't know who they are. Look forward to the next update within a day. Have a good day, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey, all you Star Wars fans! It's me, Magneto11, with another chapter with intrigue and plenty of juicy underworld tidbits. Enjoy, and please, please, review.**

In two quick minutes, the majordomo appeared, revealing a magenta-skinned togruta with an elaborate Akkul headdress, and garments befitting a majordomo. "Greetings, master Jedi. My name is Roshti Ti. Please allow me to escort you to the bunker to await a meeting with my master."

"We would be grateful." A relieved Edaan said, cloaking his presence in the force using Jacen Solo's force vanishing technique, in order to avoid the Jedi inside from detecting him.

As they made their way into the spa house, Artoo recorded everything he saw with his photoreceptors, to make sure that they would be able to make a quick escape if the Jedi and Galactic Alliance forces discovered their whereabouts. _Let's hope that it won't be needed._ Edaan nervously thought to himself as they approached the bunker.

"This is it." Roshti said in his monotone voice. "I'll let Lord Azzian know that you are here, so he can arrive to meet you. It should take no more than ten minutes."

"Good to know. We won't go anywhere." Edaan told Roshti, who looked relieved to hear that.

 _Two minutes later_

As Roshti made his way to the main hall where the Jedi and Galactic Alliance forces were negotiating with Azzian, he overheard his master's booming laughter accompanied by him saying something accommodating in huttese that was barely discernable for Roshti to hear, even with his enhanced hearing. Seeming satisfied, the Jedi and their allies left the main hall as Roshti went to inform his master of their latest guests.

"What did I miss?" Roshti inquired.

"Well, Roshti, the Jedi basically threatened me with exposing all of my… covert operations in GA space if I didn't turn in their rogue Jedi. Thankfully, they believed that I had no idea where he is. Or perhaps they only wanted me to think that." Azzian said thoughtfully. "Anyway, tell my friend that the coast is clear, and that I will be there momentarily."

"Of course, master." Roshti gracefully said as he left the palace hall to inform their friend of their situation.

 _Five minutes Later_

As Azzian Anjilic Atirue made his way to his personal bunker, he drifted off into thought of his old friend and the adventures they shared as they worked to end the Hutt-Yaka Spice War, before he was placed in charge of the Hutt Clans' operations in the Cyax system for his role in ending the war in a mutually beneficial arrangement. They worked well together, and he relished the thought of working alongside him again. And this time, it would be to help save the galaxy from the Sith. Any hutt could see that the Sith had to be stopped, for economical and prudent reasons only if not moral ones, as the Sith would try to control every aspect of everyone's lives, whereas the Jedi were content to serve as the galaxy's guardians. Even Mandalore Canderous Ordo recognized this, with his alliance with reformed Jedi Revan and Meetra Surik. And if a mandalorian, the galaxy's most amoral band of mercenaries, could see that, then surely a simple hutt could too.

Quickly broken out from his thoughts by the sound of his bunker's doors opening, he prayed to the force and his gods that his uncle would not renege on his agreement to the alliance, as Azzian's word alone was not enough to gather the influence and resources that Edaan needed to make his endeavor work. To his relief, Edaan, an Anzati in mandalorian armor, five additional madalorians in genuine beskar armor, and a red and purple-colored astromech droid waiting in the bunker, watching the local holonet channel in order to pass the time.

"Greetings, my friend. It is good to see you in such good health. Not to mention the impressive entourage that you have gained." Azzian said, recognizing the Anzati and his followers.

"Thank you, my friend. It's good to see you as well. I hope that your business hasn't kept you too busy." Edaan said with warmth in his voice.

"It's been a challenge, but I've adjusted to it well enough." Azzian said. "You should be more careful. Ben and his allies were just here looking for you. I was so nervous that I thought I would give you away."

"I had faith in you, Azzian. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for." Edaan assured his friend.

"Thank you Edaan. But enough with the pleasantries, lets get to business." Azzian said, ready to move things along.

"Agreed." Edaan said, dropping all civility and adopting atone more suited to a diplomat than a rogue Jedi. "Artoo start recording." As Artoo activated his holorecorder, Edaan continued saying, "Will your clan be able to meet my needs?"

"It will, provided that you're able to fulfill your end of the agreement." Azzian warned. "Because if it were up to me, I'd support you wholeheartedly and without reservation, but unfortunately, it isn't."

"Don't worry. Your clan's competition will be removed, as promised. But the majority of their resources will go towards my cause, right?" Edaan inquired, wanting to cover all of his bases before fully committing himself to this path.

"Yes, my uncle has agreed to your terms. He just sent over the final details of the deal this week."

"Good I'll look it over on my ship."

"You know, if you want, I can get you a newer ship. Especially since you're wanted for stealing the famous _Millennium Falcon_." Azzian chuckled.

"Thanks, but the _Falcon_ 's fine. Oh, and by the way, the ship's new name is the _Last Chance_. Fitting, right?"

"Oh, yes indeed. Especially since you intend to redeem a sith lady as notorious as Vestara Khai. By the way my spies noted a message between a "Savara Raine' and Xasha Xizor, so you can start there."

"Well, even Jango Fett had to start somewhere when he hunted down Komari Vosa." Edaan chuckled.

"Too true. My best wishes to you and your friends." Azzian said as he left the bunker.

"Okay, now the hunt is truly on." A determined Edaan said to his companions.

 **Well, I hope that was entertaining. Soon, there will be plenty of action, so you don't have to worry about that. As always, read, review, and PM me with any questions you have, and I'll try to answer them without giving too much away. Live long, prosper, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Welcome back. If you've stayed with me for this lone, then congratulation: you have won the next chapter of Jedi Odyssey: Recruitment. Just kidding, it's for everyone. Now, on with the story.**

 _Hyperspace_

Jedi Master Ben Skywalker could not shake the feeling that Azzian the hutt was lying about knowing where Edaan was. But he could not act on his feelings without proof, otherwise the Hutts would be incensed at the intrusion in their politics. He relayed his concerns to the Jedi council, but all they could offer was the list of his interplanetary contacts throughout the galaxy. The strike team was at a loss as to where to go first.

"What about about Ord Mantell?" Seha suggested. "There are a lot of smugglers and bounty hunters that Edaan can recruit."

"Doubtful." Saba replied. "The planet is In the Imperial Rem- I mean, Galactic Empire, and the security there has tightened considerably since we put out the alert for Knight Edaan. Maybe The Wheel?"

"No." Voort saBinring said. "We know that Edaan probably has the support of the huts, which means that he doesn't lack for any of those things. What we need to determine are his what he doesn't have."

"He needs followerz, weaponz, and many warriorz if he plans to take on the Sith. He'll need to take on the galactic underworld if he seekz to gain all of these." Saba realized.

"Ask Master Tionne to pull up a list of the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy. That's where we'll start." Ben said, berating himself for not coming to this conclusion sooner.

"He may try to take out Xasha Xizor first. She's grown in power in substantial leaps since she came to prominence ten years ago." Seha said.

"Good thinking, Master Dorvald." Voort complimented. "Lets pull up all of her temples across the sector, and start from there."

 _On Napdu, in the Millennium Falcon_

"Our first target will be Xasha Xizor." Edaan announced to is team. "She has a massive following, is a master at economics, and has ties to the Black Sun crime syndicate, which makes her a triple threat. The hutts have been trying to eliminate her for years, but to no avail. She's to well entrenched in her fortress to be attacked head-on."

"So just how are we going to get rid of her with just the eight of us?" A bewildered Adari asked, speaking for everyone present.

"It won't be easy, but we can do it. We're going to infiltrate her following, gain her trust, turn her followers against her, and then kill her. That way, her followers will hopefully follow us of their own free will." Edaan said in response to Adari's question.

"So, where do we start, master?" R2-D2 asked, once again surprising Adari and Vua, who had not gotten used to the astromech droid talking.

"Good question, Artoo. We know how Xasha gets her recruits, by promising them a place in her free-market anarchist society, but not where she takes them." Edaan said, deep in thought. "Oh, and you can call me Edaan when we're not in public. Now, does anyone have any leads?" he asked his companions.

"Well, according to Azzian's uncle Vedo's contract, the hutts have learned that Xasha takes her recruits to one of three locations on the planet Falleen: the location where Vader's biological weapons facility wiped out House Sizhran, the Chateau Mountains, or the Yellow District, where Granta Omega once set up a factory there under the Company Blackwater Systems." Akku said, looking over the data gathered by the Anjilic Atirue clan.

"Excellent work, Akku." Edaan praised his friend. "All right, it's been a long day. What do you say we get some rest? We've got a long journey ahead. Artoo, you can go into standby mode until 0600 hours. Adari, I'll join you in the captain's quarters in just a few minutes. I just need to meditate before going to bed."

"All right." a satisfied Adari said as she winked at Edaan as everyone else went to his or her bunks on the _Falcon_.

After everyone was gone from the main hold, Edaan settled into a meditating position, activated his personal holocron, and called upon the spirits of Meetra Surik and Qui-Gon Jinn. As they appeared out of nowhere, Edaan nodded respectfully at them before beginning the conversation. "Hello, my masters. I am in need of your guidance. I am about to hunt down a rogue fallen priestess named Xasha Xizor, and I would value any aid that you can give me."

"Well, Edaan, you must have strong enough will to resist the pheromones that Falleens emit from their bodies. I can show you how to brush them off, just as I did during my encounter with the zeltron named Luxo on the Telos Citadel Station." Meetra told an eager Edaan.

"Thank you." Edaan said gratefully. "Can you offer me any advice, Master Qui-Gon?"

"Trust your instincts, follow the living force, and remember your training, young knight." Qui-Gon gently said.

"No offense, but you haven't told me anything that I don't already know, master." Edaan said with a wry smile.

"The best lessons are those that you learn on your own." Qui-Gon said with a small smile of his own creeping up on his face.

"All right." A subdued Edaan said as his force spirit masters disappeared into thin air.

With that done, he deactivated his holocron, and went to the captain's cabin to get a good night's sleep with his favorite person by his side. Clothed, of course.

 **All right. Both sides seem to be on another collision course. When will they collide? Keep reading to find out. Oh, and the reason I included the "Clothed, of course" part was so that no one got any naughty ideas into their heads. I hope you enjoyed. Read, review, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello, my friends. Are you ready for more Star Wars EU, because I know that I am? Well, since Lucasfilm cannot, or will not, provide it, the task falls to me and all of the other fanfiction writers out there. So just sit back, relax, and read on for your enjoyment.**

 _Napdu_

As Edaan slept peacefully in Adari's arms, he began to hear whispers in his mind. They spoke in the sith species' tongue, but Edaan could somehow make out the words. They were uttered by a voice he had long dreaded: Emperor Sheev Palpatine, Darth Sidious, his great-great grandfather.

"Why do you run from your legacy, Edaan? You think you can save Vestara? Don't make me laugh. You just want to join her to follow in my footsteps." Palpatine said with complete malice in his voice.

"No, that isn't true." Edaan said with just a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Is it?" Palpatine sneered. "Look around: you had everything you could ever want. Now you've thrown it away, and all for what? Some fairy tale that you want to make a reality." he said as he laughed condescendingly.

"You shouldn't even be here." Edaan said with anger rising in his voice at his ancestor's vile words being said.

"I'm here because you doubt yourself, young Jedi. And I'm interested in where your path takes you. You just make a fine Sith. You've already begun to build a powerbase that any good Sith needs. "

"I'll never join you," Edaan said, all doubt leaving his voice and mind as he awoke from his slumber, and Palpatine vanished into the Chaos that consumed him for all eternity.

Adari could not help but look concerned for her beloved as he awoke. Throughout the last hour he was muttering "No" to himself, and "Go away, Sidious." Eliciting great concern from her, as she knew what was going on in her boyfriend's mind. As she held her lover in her hands, Edaan awoke from his slumber with a gasp, and his head lurched up instantly, with him panting heavily, completely unaware of Adari's presence.

"Was it him again?" Adari said with concern in her voice as he turned to face her.

"Yes." Edaan said after a moment of silence.

"Maybe you should contact Ben." Adari hesitatingly suggested.

"No. After all I've done, he'd just use it as another reason to keep me locked away forever. I won't let him touch you or anyone else on this ship until this quest is through." Edaan said, his resolve returning. "And I won't become like Vader either." he said, remembering how Qui-Gon told him of how Anakin Skywalker transformed into Darth Vader for twenty-three years before being redeemed by his son's love.

"You never could, love. You are not him or your ancestor. After all, Triclops and Ken were Palpatine's descendents, as well as force-sensitve, but they remained on the light side. " Adari said comfortingly.

Edaan nodded his head in agreement as he moved in to kiss his beloved, but before their lips could meet, Artoo spoke over the ship's intercom, saying enthusiastingly "All right everyone, shutdown mode is over. Time to get to work."

"I guess we'd better get up." Adari ruefully said, as they both got out of bed, ready to resume their mission.

 **Well, that was emotionally intense. Sorry that this chapter was mostly fluff, I wanted to delve deeper into Edaan's character and show you how he struggles with his own demons. And yes, Ken and Triclops are real Star Wars EU characters. Just look them up on Wookieepedia. And don't worry; the next chapter will resume the main story. Please review, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello, Star Wars fans. Sorry if this comes as a disappointment to you, but this will probably be the only chapter I upload today. I have some travelling to do for a family vacation. So, read on enjoy, and don't be afraid to review, as I value constructive criticism.**

 _One Day Later, in Orbit Above the Planet Falleen_

As Robonino stared over the planet, he could not but help admire the beauty of this planet, as well as pity it for its tragic history, as it suffered greatly under the Galactic Empire and Yuuzhan Vong Emipre's rules, the reason for its isolation from galactic society. Unfortunately, that left the planet alone, vulnerable, and a breeding ground for criminals and malcontents; such as the criminal organization Black Sun and anarchist priest Xasha Xizor, who were reported to have a foothold on the planet and its politics. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Vua Rapuung shared a similar expression behind his ooglith masquer, a yuuzhan vong piece of biotechnology that could alter the appearance of anyone into any other species. Vua decided to take the appearance of a dark-skinned human.

"Regretting your race's sins?" Robonino asked teasingly.

"What gave it away?" Vua said mournfully.

"Hey, don't blame yourself, Vua. There's nothing you could have done. And if anyone knows the impossibility of changing a species' entire culture on your own, I would." Jareal replied from behind the two of them.

"I suppose so." Vua said, not fully convinced by her words, remembering how the original Vua Rapuung and Anakin Solo, on their own, started a new religion in the form of the Jeedai Heresy, helping to derail the Vuuzhan Vong War.

"Hey, let's get going. The boss wants us up in the main hall for the briefing." Akku Sei II said to all three of them. They quickly made their way up to the main room of the Falcon, where Edaan, Adari, Atai, and Artoo were already waiting for them.

"Everyone sleep okay?" Edaan asked as everyone nodded their confirmation in response. "Good. Let's get started." He said as he pulled up the hutts' file on Xasha Xizor. "After further analyzing the files gathered by the Anjilic Atirue clan, we now know that Xasha rarely leaves the planet. Her location is at one of three places: the Old Palace where Vader's biological weapons facility wiped out House Sizhran, the Chateau Mountains, or the Yellow District, where Granta Omega once set up a factory there under the company called Blackwater Systems. We don't have any contacts on Falleen, so basically, we're going in blind. We'll have to infiltrate her organization and tear it down from the inside. We'll have a better chance of succeeding if we split into two groups. I'll lead Team Alpha, which will be composed of Me, Adari, Atai, and Artoo. We'll infiltrate the old Palace. Group Beta will be everyone else, and will look into the Blackwater Systems complex. This will be a long-term mission, so we won't have much contact with each other. Now, does anyone have any questions?" Edaan asked.

Everyone shook their heads, fully understanding their roles in the mission.

"Good. We'll drop off Group Beta near the factory, and then Group Alpha will proceed to our assignment. May the Force be with us." Edaan said gravely as Adari went up to the cockpit to pilot the _Falcon_ to its two destinations.

 **Well, I hope that this chapter got you excited for more, because by tomorrow or the next day, you'll get another chapter. Oh, and be warned, this story, and most of my future works, will have a few time skips, since if I went into full detail into these stories, they would go on forever, and the plot wouldn't really go anywhere. Anyway, Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello, my loyal viewers! I'm just as surprised as you that I was able to upload this chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to upload at least one more tomorrow. Now then, let's get to reading.**

 _One Month Later at the Rebuilt Palace of House Sizhran_

Edaan could not believe his group's luck as they were escorted into the rebuilt palace of House Sizhran. They were fortunate enough to find a preacher spouting drivel about a free-market society in the making a day into their search. And after making Artoo impregnable to any form of recent viruses or reprogramming equipment, they quickly established themselves as wayward souls looking for a new purpose. They were among a hundred people that were recruited for work at the Chateau Mountains, but throughout the week, they were screened for background checks, their physical conditions and mental health were evaluated, and their skill sets were listed for use in Xasha's organization. By the end of the week, only twenty candidates remained.

 _Poor souls._ Edaan thought to himself as everyone was transferred to the Chateau Mountains facility for further testing, remembering a story Han Solo told him of his youth, when he worked for the Besadii hutt clan, and they used t'landa Til "priests" to control their slaves. It was also where he met his first love, future Rebel commander Bria Tharen, who betrayed him during the Battle of Ylesia, and died during the raid on Toprawa to recover the Death Star plans. He was shaken out of his thoughts by the hoverbus stopping, having arrived at its destination. As everyone started to exit the hoverbus, the four teammates quickly walked out to be greeted by Falleen and Zeltron "priests" that greeted everyone in their sultry tones, entrancing everyone but the four of them, since they had the wills to resist, and knew that this whole operation was a scam. As he was greeted by a male fallen, he thought to himself, _I hope the others are doing just as well as we are._

 _Meanwhile, at the Blackwater Systems complex_

"I hope the others are doing better than we are!" Akku yelled to the others as they were forced to take cover from incoming blaster fire. He quickly called in his Mandalorian soldiers to aid them, and they quickly overrun the facility. They started interrogating the prisoners, and all that they got out of it was that "The Dragon Lord" would enact his horrible vengeance on them.

"Hopefully, the computers will give us something useful." Robonino said as he got to work, with Vua and two Mandalorians guarding him.

"We can analyze it all back on the _Last Chance_." Akku said confidently. "Let's tie up these scumbags and let the local police come and take them in." Everyone nodded in agreement, and, once Robonino was done downloading all of the computer's intelligence, they quickly vacated the area.

 _One day later._

"According to the data, the main headquarters for Xasha's operations is located deep in the Chateau Mountains, and it is heavily guarded. We'd need the Hutts' backing in order to take out the base." Robonio said gravely.

"Not going to happen." Jareal said. "We'd need to weaken Xasha's organization from the inside before they'd commit to such a massive undertaking. I'm more concerned about this 'Dragon Lord' that the guards babbled about. Who do you think he could be?" Jarael inquired.

"Don't know. Could be a crime lord, some corrupt government official, even a Sith lord for all we know. I'd bet that Edaan would know more." Vua suggested.

"Well according to the data, his team has successfully infiltrated the Chateau Mountains, and is undergoing the 'initiation ceremony.' Maybe we should join them." Robonino also suggested.

"No." Akku quickly said. "They'd be on the lookout for us now. We'll be more useful out here, gathering intel, harassing Xasha's operation from the sidelines, and gathering allies here for the eventual battle here." Everyone else quickly agreed, remembering how Edaan told them how the legendary Lothal rebels aided the Alderaanian Resistance and other rebel groups in the years before Sith-turned Jedi Galen Marek united the majority of the cells into the Rebel Alliance. "Well," Akku said confidently. "Let's get to work."

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, on to the details in this chapter. Yes, I included the Lothal Rebels because, I believe that, with a little tweaking, could easily be included in the original timeline. Also, "The Dragon Lord" is a real character and has one of the job descriptions that Vua suggested. If you know who it is, email me or list your suspicions on a review. Have a good night, and Long Live the Expanded Universe.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello, Star Wars fans! Sorry if I'm late updating, homework kept me busy for a while. Anyway, read, and please review. I really need some feedback.**

 _Six Months Later_

Adari was eating lunch in the main mess hall when Xasha Xizor came before the masses, eliciting cries of joy and fanatical reverence. She began speaking of the crimes that the galactic governments had committed, and how her mother, Savan Xizor, tried to resurrect Black Sun to "redeem" these sins, but was stopped by the heroes of the Rebellion. She then spoke of her time in the galactic underworld, and how they inspired her to unite various crime lords and start a revolution. She ended with saying how her revolution was close to succeeding, and how all of her followers would share in the wealth and bounty that would follow with her rise to power. Adari spotted Edaan, Atai, and Artoo together, recording the whole speech for analysis and dissection later on. She nodded at them, and received a nod in return. She and Edaan quickly met up in a storage room, ostensibly to "relieve the pressure of serving a religious order", but in actuality, they were to contact the others to check in on their progress harassing Xasha's order.

Artoo quickly established a connection with the _Millennium Falcon_ , and Akku and Jarael quickly appeared in hologram. "So, guys, what have you done in the past week?" Edaan asked the two of them nonchalantly.

"Not too bad." Jarael replied. "We hit a spice supply convoy heading to Corellia's 'temple', killed a 'priest' attempting to gain followers in the Rodia system, and gained another fifty recruits in our growing army."

"Good. We'll need them soon. Xasha's said that she's close to fulfilling her designs, so we need to step up our efforts to destabilize her organization." Adari said, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

Over the past three months, the eight of them had done much to destabilize Xasha's order. Edaan's group had evacuated over three thousand deserters to Naptu in order to join the growing opposition to her system, sabotaged the spice ring in the Corellia, Sluis, and Arkanis sectors, and framed ten of her elite priests for all of their acts, allowing Edaan, Atai, Adari, and Artoo to skyrocket their way to the near-top of the priest hierarchy, thanks to their hard work ethic, clever deceptions, and convincing dedication to Xasha's cause. This gave them control over much of Xasha's followers and resources, enabling them to start turning them to their cause. It took three weeks, but through reasoning, promising them a better purpose in ridding the galaxy of many of its great evils, including Black Sun, once they revealed the true nature of the syndicate to Xasha's followers, and the Sith, they had managed to take control of over half of her organization.

As the conversation ended, they agreed to contact the Anjilic clan for their aid within the next month since, with all of their combined resources, they could take control of Xasha's organization. Even better, they could eliminate the three Black Sun vigos that were coming to discuss an official alliance with Xasha in one fowl swoop, thereby killing two birds with one stone, strengthening their underworld alliance even further. Once Artoo discontinued the broadcast, Edaan and Adari stole a quick but passionate kiss before leaving to go to their respective positions within the priesthood.

 _Inside Xasha's Quarters_

Despite projecting pheromones of confidence, inside Xasha was worried sick to her stomach. Ever since she recruited the twenty new converts to their cause, things had begun to spiral out of control. Her operations in theCorellia, Sluis and Arkanis Sectors had been destroyed by a band of renegades and Mandalorians. Xasha was incensed by their involvement, given the Dragon Lord's assurance that the Mandalorians were entrenched in their own civil war. It seemed that someone had gained their aid with promises of wealth and power by taking control of her organization. The most logical suspects as to the masterminds behind their attacks were the huts, but she suspected that the rogue Jedi Knight Edaan Palpatine was involved. Every mission that he went on in the past had the hallmarks of a future crime lord, preparing his powerbase for when he would go renegade.

To make matters worse, Black Sun was sending three Black Sun vigos to her facility in order to determine if they should pull out of their covert alliance with her. With sweat pouring off her body in cup loads, she went to her bed to rest for the night, praying to whatever cosmic force existed to grant her a reprieve from whoever was hounding her.

 **Well, I hope that left you hungry for more, because soon you will get it. Don't worry, Xasha is smarter than she seems, and will prove it in future chapters. It will connect with future stories, just as the Mandalorian's latest civil war, and the repeated mentions of the "Dragon Lord." I hope you enjoyed, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Sorry it took me so long to update this story, my sister kept hogging my computer. Anyway, time for another exciting chapter of** _ **Jedi Odyssey: Recruitment.**_

 _Three Weeks Later_

It took almost seven months, but Edaan was ready to end his mission on this insane planet with this power-mad cult. He had finished swaying another twentieth of Xasha Xizor's cult, bringing his total following to four-fifths of the followers on the planet, a total of eight thousand followers. He had advanced to become her second-in-command of Xasha's organization, and, just when it seemed that things couldn't get any better, the three Black Sun Vigos arrived, and it seemed that they were reconsidering their unofficial alliance with Xasha, and were threatening to sever ties with her.

He had Artoo contact the hutts, and they were ready to invade the Chateau Mountain facility, confident that Edaan could fufill his half of the bargain. And, to sweeten the pot, the entire Five Hutt Familes was willing to support Edaan's endeavor if he succeeded. It was with this news that Edaan walked with an extra spring in his step as he went to Xasha's private quarters. He could only guess as to what her summons was, but if it was to get propositioned, then he'd incapacitate her right then and there, if only to get on with his true purpose. Just as he arrived at Xasha's quarters, he activated his comlink, keyed it to Artoo, Adari, Akku, and Azzian, and whispered into it, "Initiate Plan: Priestfall." alerting all of their allies and followers within and just outside the Falleen system, where the Hutts' armada was located, to begin rioting ageinst Xasha and her remaining followers and allies.

With that done, he entered Xasha's quarters, and came face to face with an irate Xasha, carrying a disruptor rifle in her arms, and I was pointed at Edaan.

"You thought that you could fool me?" she whispered in a dangerously low voice. "You thought that you could ruin my plans, did you Xao Kenobi? Or should I call you by your true name: Edaan Palpatine, Jedi Knight?!" she said, shouting by this point.

"It seems like I've done a good job so far." Edaan said calmly. "I mean, I've stopped your operations in five sectors, turned most of your followers in the system against you, and gained the backing of the Hutt clans. It kind of seems like that I've got the upper hand here." he continued confidently.

"That's where you're wrong, young Jedi." she sneered. "I've got resources that no one knows about. Not even assets that Black Sun and my master know about."

"Well, since you've got the upper hand," Edaan asked with sarcasm lacing his voice, "would you mind telling me who this 'Dragon Lord' is? I have to admit that the name has made me curious."

"Nice try, but you're not getting that out of me. He'd kill me for revealing anything about him to anyone, especially a filthy Jedi such as yourself." Xasha growled out.

"I respect commitment to a cause, but not at the expense of innocent lives." Edaan respectively growled out, some of his anger that the chaos that she caused, including the planetary governments that were thrown into chaos, only to be saved by the Jedi and their allies, over the last ten years bubbling up to the surface. "One way or another, you will pay for what you've done." he promised, as his hand started moving towards his left boot, using the force to unlock the secret compartment in said boot.

"As if I didn't prepare for this eventuality." Xasha sneered. "I have just the tools to kill your kind. And how fitting that the same government that enacted the Great Jedi Purge would aid me in killing you now." she said as she activated a secret button on her left gauntlet, and the walls in her quarters drew up to reveal two phase one dark troopers, droid stormtroopers created by Imperial General Rohm Moch during the Galactic Civil War. They were all supposed to be destroyed by then-rebel operative Kyle Katarn, but apparently at least a handful survived. How Xasha came to aquire them, however, was a matter worth investigating, at least Edaan thought that as he drew out his lightsaber from his secret compartment in his left boot.

As the dark troopers came online, and began marching towards Edaan, he activated his comlink and eagerly said to everyone "This is where the fun begins." After he uttered that phrase, all hell broke loose as explosions racked the facility.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as the next few will have plenty of action. Oh, and in case you were wondering, Ben and his allies will return within the next few chapters. I hope you stay tuned, as you won't be disappointed. May the force be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Welcome back. I hope you're hungry, because I'm about to serve you another serving of** _ **Jedi Odyssey: Recruitment**_ **. And now, enjoy.**

Xasha cursed in several languages as explosions racked the facility. _Why now, of all times. Just as I was this close to fulfilling my end of the bargain with the Master._ she thought to herself. She then turned to face Edaan, just as the two dark troopers were cornering the Jedi. She shouted at the top of her lungs, "KILL THE JEDI!" and then bolted for the door, needing to prepare the base for invasion by the hutts.

As Edaan activated his lightsaber and switched to lightsaber Form III, Soresu, a voice came up from behind him and said " _There are alternatives to fighting_." Edaan craned his head to see an unmasked Revan come up from behind him.

"What do you suggest I do, Revan?" Edaan asked sardonically as he blocked and parried the phirik spears the troopers had attached to their right forearm.

"Use mechu-macture on them." Revan suggested helpfully.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot." Edaan uttered to himself as he smacked his head before force leaping from the droids. As soon as he landed, he started applying mechu-macture on the nearest dark trooper. Within five seconds, the droid's circuits began to short out, and within another five, the droid exploded in a shower of sparks. Moving onto the second droid, Edaan leaped, swung his lightsaber with force-empowered strength, and chopped the droid's head clean off. With that done, Edaan bolted to the turbolift, activating his comlink in the process. "Adari, Atai, Artoo, come in. What's the status of the attack?" he yelled into the comlink as the turbolift arrived.

"Everything is proceeding at optimal efficiency." Artoo replied. The hanger bays have been destroyed, and the turrets have been reprogramed to attack any enemy craft."

"Same here." Adari said. "Our followers are rioting as planned, and the remaining security guards are being overwhelmed. The enemy followers have been locked in their rooms, so they can't interfere until it's too late."

"The hutts are arriving in the system now. They'll begin deploying fighters and troops within the hour." Atai said.

"Good." Edaan said, reassured that almost everything was going according to plan. I'm going after Xasha and the Vigos. This will have all been for nothing if they get away."

"Roger that. Akku's team is on his way. They'll be here within thirty minutes to support this operation." Adari replied.

"Understood." He said as the turbolift arrived, and Edaan stepped in, eager to get the hunt underway. _Maybe I should have been a bounty hunter._ He idly thought as the turbolift speeded to the bottom floor.

 _Meanwhile, in the Pzob system_

Ben Skywalker was losing his patience, which he did not have in abundance to begin with. For almost seven months, his team and Wraith Squadron had been searching every temple within ten sectors, and each one had proved to be a dead end. On the bright side, they had shut down twenty illegal operations ranging from illegal hoarding of bacta, weapons smuggling, and so forth. They had also determined that Xasha Xizor's main headquarters was located somewhere on the planet Falleen. Determined to apprehend to criminals at once, both teams jumped to hyperspace within an hour of receiving the intelligence of Xasha's main base. We're coming for you, Edaan. _For your sake, I hope you surrender. Otherwise… well, let's not get there._ Ben viciously thought.

The hunt for Edaan was hopefully nearing its end, everyone thought.

 _Meanwhile, in orbit above Falleen_

Azzian could not help but slither back and forth across the bridge of the _Varl's Memory_ , a _chelandion_ -class warship that was the flagship of the Hutt task force in charge of pacifying Falleen. Pacifying, the word just didn't sit well with Azzian. It reminded him too much of the Galactic Empire under Palpatine's rule, and how they tried to "pacify" Nar Shaddaa over fifty years ago. _Hopefully, things will be better_ , Azzian hoped as his ships began to take positions over the Chateau Mountains.

Still, despite his concerns, especially for his closest friend down on the planet, Azzian could not help but feel a shot of adrenaline coursing through his body. He had studied war tactics under his uncle Vedo, in eventuality for such an occurrence as what was occurring today, and was commanding a sizeable task force of ten Corellian Corvettes and Gunships each, two Victory-Class Star Destroyers, three Hutt batils and tarradas each, and One Imperial Interdictor ship to prevent any forces from interfering or getting away. As the Interdictor began powering up its four gravity well generators, Azzian ordered the deployment of two squadrons of fighters from each of his two Victory-Class Star Destroyers, each squadron consisting of old yet durable ships, such as Y-Wings, Uglies, and Cloakshape fighters. And they were all heavily modified to keep up with modern-day fighter craft.

With that done, Azzian opened a channel to all ships, saying, "All right everyone. Today we begin the task of saving the galaxy, and redeeming the Hutt name across the galaxy. I know that you will do me proud. Now, let's go out there and kick some _sleemos_ out of existence!" Everyone on each ship cheered at Azzian's speech, and was properly motivated to take on Xasha and Black Sun. _As well as the Sith and their so-called "Dragon Lord."_ Azzian thought to himself as the fighters began flying towards their target. As the only one outside of Edaan and his crew, other than his Uncle Vedo and his majordomo, Roshti Ti, that aware of this "Dragon Lord", everyone came to the conclusion that this was the Sith Lord who helped Luke Skywalker defeat the Celestial monster known as Abeloth almost twelve years ago. The only reason that Edaan knew about this mysterious Sith is that Edaan sliced into the council's records and discovered this knowledge by viewing meetings with the Jedi High Council back when Luke was the Jedi Grand Master. The four of them came to the conclusion that there was a new sith order silently gathering its strength until it was strong enough to wage war against the galaxy. It was also likely the main cause behind all of the recent chaos in the galaxy, in order to keep the Jedi off-balance until it was too late to act. This made the four of them the only ones capable to fight back against this threat, with the Jedi caught up in so many activities at once, and their resources still stretched to the breaking point.

 _Hopefully, that will soon change._ Azzian thought, aware of Azzian's allies across the galaxy gathering allies and resources to prepare for total war on the Sith. Of course, they would need the Jedi's help in order to tip the scales in their favor, but they would cross that bridge when they arrived at it. In the meantime, they had a battle to win.

 **Well, that was riveting. Edaan's force powers have grown under his force ghost masters' tutelage, the Hutts have arrived in force, and the Jedi and GA forces are closing in on Edaan and his allies. I know I'm excited for more. How about you? Send me a review or email expressing your feelings, and I will listen. Anyway, Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello, friends. Welcome back to another exciting chapter of** _ **Jedi Odyssey: Recruitment**_ **. Get ready, because the action is going to go to lightspeed very soon. May the force be with you, and enjoy!**

 _In the Chateau Mountains_

Akku Sei was having the time of his life. He had not felt this alive since he helped Edaan bring in his sleemo of a cousin, who was aiding Black Sun and the Pyke Syndicate to destroy the Tenloss Syndicate. As he systematically blasted down Xasha's few fighters that survived the explosions in the hanger bay as the last chance arrived in one of the semi-functional hanger bays, he tried opening a comlink to Adari, saying "Adari, come in. This is Team Leader Besh, over."

"Team Leader Besh, this is Adari. What's up? Over." Adari yelled over the comm, blasterfire ringing in the background.

"Well, Adari, we've just arrived at the base. I see you guys have done a good job at starting things off with a bang." Akku joked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Akku. Can you just get down to the mess hall? Edaan's last position was located somewhere near there, and he was chasing down Xasha and the Black Sun vigos there. Said something about Dark Troopers slowing him down, whatever that means." Adari said.

"Dark troopers?!" Akku nearly sputtered, recalling his research into battle droids for Boba Fett's use in the ongoing civil war. "Don't worry, we'll be right there." He promised, disconnecting the call, and activating the intercom onboard the _Last Chance_. "All right, everyone, gear up and disembark from the _Chance_. I'm going to put it into lockdown until the battle's over. We need to get to the mess hall. Edaan might be in trouble." After receiving three acknowledgements from everyone on board, he bolted from the cockpit and arrived at the opening ramp, where everyone was just arriving. "Everyone ready, because we won't be able to come back until the battle's over." He got three curt nods from his teammates, and they disembarked from the _Last Chance_.

They quickly made their way to the mess hall, which was a karking war zone at the moment: troops from both sides of the conflict were blasting at each other, some were shot by friendly fire, and others were destroyed by grenades. Overall, though, the followers under Edaan were gaining ground quickly, and were surrounding Xasha's few remaining allies. With the situation basically under control, Akku approached the ranking priest, who happened to be, judging from the _CorSec_ badge attached to his armor, an ex-Corellian Security officer before joining the cult in search of a better life. "Officer, report!" Akku barked to the officer.

The CorSec officer saluted at Akku's tone, and quickly gave the anzati a brief and optimistic rundown of the situation. After the explosions wrecked half of the facility, Edaan's followers rallied and quickly took over the armory and main database, gaining control of the main weapons and computer systems, allowing them to hamper the progress of Xasha's forces. From there, they quickly overwhelmed the bulk of her remaining supporters, while only a few escaped on speeder bikes, only to be shot down by Azzian's ships ad fighters. _No one was leaving that base except in chains, it seems._ Akku thought to himself. "What about Edaan? Did you see him come through here?" he asked apprehensively.

"A giant Falleen approached the two of them, saying, "Yeah, he was pursuing Xasha and the three Black Sun vigos who came through here. In all the chaos, I didn't know it was them, otherwise I'd have gunned them down." she said meekly.

"It's alright, you couldn't have known You had your hands full containing the priests and radicals." Robonino said compassionately. "I've just accessed the security cameras, and it showed that Edaan went towards, the area designated 'restricted.' Does anyone here know what the restricted area is?" he called out to everyone present.

"It's supposed to be where Xasha conducts her experiments and secret projects, but no one knows for sure." The giant Falleen explained.

"That'll have to do." Vua said. "Now let's go, we've got a Jedi to save." He said, determined to help his friend. Everyone, including the Falleen and CorSec officer, rushed towards the restricted area, ready to face whatever Xasha had to throw at them.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed, as this is the last chapter that I'm publishing today. I hope you review, as I very much need the feedback. And, if you have any advice on how I should tell my story, feel free to email me. Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello, everyone! I just wanted everyone to know that I love writing this story so much! I want the Expanded Universe to continue so much that I decided to write this story after getting encouragement from a new friend of mine that I will not name for safety reasons. Anyway, on with the story!**

Deep within the Chateau Mountains, in the Restricted Section, Edaan was hot on Xasha Xizor's trail. Sensing that she was close, he stopped using force speed, and grinded to a halt within seconds. Hearing raised voices about fifty meters ahead, he extended his awareness through the force, and could hear the conversation.

"-is intollorable, Xasha! You said that the Jedi didn't know where you were headquartered, but now here's one of their best knights with the backing of the Anjilic clan! We have to get out of here, now!" said a high-pitched voice that could only belong a rodian, one of the Black Sun vigos present.

"Easier said than done, Drake, there's an Imperial Interdictor here and a Hutt fleet blockading the system. We can't get our assets in here in time to help us!" said a Gen'dai that must be another Vigo.

"Well, I guess that we have to surrender to the Jedi, Durge. Maybe he'll be merciful and let us live." The last voice said, belonging to a grey-skinned humanoid that was revealed to be a Shi'ido male.

"Never!" Xasha roared. "Where's your courage, vigos?! He's just a boy, a scrawny human being. We can beat him and escape if we use my secret weapons against him and his followers. By doing so, we can gain the master's favor."

"I don't know who your 'dragon lord' is, Xasha, and quite frankly, I could't care less." The rodian said. "I'm going to surrender to the Jedi's forces. At least Azzian the Hutt is leading this invasion. I just might get a fair trial." He said hopefully, before walking away and being blasted in the back by Xasha.

"Did I say that you could leave?" she said coldly. "No one surrenders to the Jedi. Unless you want to be deep-fried like Grudo here."

The remaining two vigos acquiesced to Xasha's threats, and took up positions with their security teams.

Seeing enough, and being further disgusted by Xasha's methods, Edaan decided to take the initiative. He force leaped up to the balcony above the forces below him, he shouted at the top of their lungs, "Black Sun!" as al of his enemies turned to see him, he continued. "I have no quarrel with you. You are pawns in a game beyond your understanding. Xasha Xizor does not care about your survival, but I do! My forces will arrive within this section of the base within the hour. I offer you a way out of this predicament. Join me in this struggle against the forces of darkness that consume this galaxy, and you will be given immunity for all of your past transgressions. I give you my word as a Jedi and a man. You have five minutes to consider my proposal. If you do not admit defeat, and help me take in Xasha Xizor, then all bets are off.

Two minutes later, four-fifths of the Black Sun security forces, as well as both of the surviving Black Sun vigos, agreed to Edaan's terms, just as Akku and his team arrived in time to see the renegade Black Sun forces turn their guns on Xahsa and her allies. To say that they were dumbfounded was a massive understatement.

As a relieved Edaan briefed them on the situation, Xasha activated another button on her gauntlet, activating her secret weapons. Three doors opened to reveal three giant insect humanoid droids powering up. As the droids came online, Edaan recalled a story that the Great Holocron told him as a child about the Jedi Yoshi Raph-Elan on the planet that was taken over by the crime lord Gar-Oth, and how he helped liberate it, along with gaining the love of the future queen Lourdes. Yoshi's entry told him how he battled a similar droid called the Goliath, and how he vowed to return to the planet to watch over Lourdes. Edaan always assumed that meant he would come back to secretly marry her. Tragically, the Jedi Archives revealed that the Grand Army of the Republic killed Yoshi during Order 66, a contingency order demanding the deaths of all Jedi. Since most clones across the galaxy complied with the order, Yoshi didn't have a chance of survival, and was killed within seconds of the order being issued.

As the droids came fully online, and as both sides readied themselves for the final battle on Falleen, Edaan uttered to himself "Why can't anything ever be easy?"

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as this story probably won't be updated again since I have some travelling to do later. And yes, I used the EU characters Yoshi Raph-Elan, Gar-Oth, and Lourdes, as well as the droid Goliath. Look up their descriptons on Wookieepedia if you don't know who they are. Goodbye for now, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated yet today, but I had some traveling to do yesterday, and I had school today, as well. Anyway, get ready for an action-packed chapter! Let's get started.**

 _In the Chateau Mountains Bunker, the Restricted Section_

The goliath droids quickly scattered Edaan and his allies. Realizing that he needed to end this battle quickly before it erupted into a full-scale slaughter, he force-leaped onto the nearest Goliath's head, and activated his lightsaber. He quickly swung at the droid's head, only for it to flicker the instant it touches the droid's armored head.

 _Cortosis armor!_ he realized instantly. Cortosis was a rare ore that was one of the few minerals resistant to lightsabers. Realizing that any more strikes will short out his weapon, and knowing that he didn't have the time to use _mechu-macture_ on all three of the droids, he decided to risk everything on a gamble that could cost him his soul. Under his tutelage from Revan and Darth Caedus, he learned of the darker use of _mechu-macture,_ the ability called _mechu-deru_ , which allowed the practitioner of the techniquethe ability to override the programming of any droid. This force ability was developed by the Sith, which was why the Jedi Order frowned upon the use of the ability, to put it lightly. He refused to use _mechu-deru_ on Artoo, since the practice could turn him into a puppet, and a slave is not what Edaan needed in his quest, but a loyal but self-aware friend who could question his decisions and judgment, to make sure that he did not fall to the dark side.

 _Time to see if my training paid off._ Edaan thought to himself as he brushed the dark side of the force to use _mechu-deru_. He quickly comprehended the inner workings of the Goliath he was standing on, and then used the force to alter the droid's friend-or-foe setting, classifying the two other Goliaths as the biggest threats.

 _In the Main Hanger_

Adari Thayn was organizing the Hutt and renegade priest factions into a working coalition to route out the remaining followers of Xasha throughout the facility when she faintly sensed the dark side of the force being used. Realizing that her beloved was drawing on its power, she handed her duties over to Atai and Artoo, and bolted to where she sensed Edaan was, praying that she wasn't too late.

 _In Hyperspace, Four Hours from the Falleen System_

Ben Skywalker and the Jedi members of the strike team were mediating to prepare themselves for confronting Edaan and Xasha, when they sensed a dark shift in the force. Emanating from the direction that Falleen was in, they came to the conclusion that Edaan was tapping into the dark side of the force. Realizing that he might have fallen to darkness, Ben, Saba, Seha, Tesar Sabatyne, and the other four members of the Jedi task force rose immediately from their positions to alert Wraith Squadron of the turn of events. _Well, I guess we have to either kill him or capture him._ Ben grimly thought as he went to alert Trey Courser and Jesmin Tainer, the closest members of the squadron near him.

 _Back in the Falleen System_

Edaan had finished overriding the Goliath's systems, and turned it on the two unaffected Goliaths that were right beside him. Taken off-guard by Edaan's new ally, the first Goliath was destroyed within ten seconds, while the second one gave a good accounting of itself before succumbing to its two enemies combined assault of force lightning and blaster cannons. With the two droids down for the count, Edaan leaped off of the sole remaining Goliath to end the fighting down on the ground.

When he landed back on the ground, he saw the situation under control: the remaining Black Sun forces that had not surrendered had been killed by the Shi'ido vigo, Durge, and their security teams, while Akku, Robonino, and Vua brought in a bound Xasha, and Jarael tended to the fallen Black Sun forces who had been injured in the fighting.

"Well, that ended well." Edaan said with a hint of relief in his voice.

"Impressive work, Knight Palpatine." Durge said, with just a speck of awe in his tone. "I had heard of the Jedi and their exploits on my home world of Nar Shaddaa, but they pale in comparison to what I just witnessed."

"Thank you, Vigo Durge. It's rare for a Jedi to receive such praise in this mad era." He said, ironically thinking how a criminal is praising his work instead of the common man. "An I assume that your companion is Vigo Colvolo Hoole, cousin to famed anthropologist Mammon Hoole."

"You assume correctly, young Jedi." The Shi'ido said, impressed by how the Jedi quickly realized who he was. "I assume we can discuss the terms of our surrender aboard Azzian the Hutt's ship?" Colvolo inquired.

"No, my friends, we can discuss the terms of our _alliance_ onboard the Millennium Falcon, which should be in the backup docking bay about fifteen minutes from here. And we should try to make it quick, as the Jedi and their GA allies are rapidly approaching the planet, intent on capturing me, and would not hesitate to arrest you as well. Your assistants can come with you if you like." Edaan said, as he contacted Artoo to start downloading the facility's databanks in order to find out who this "Dragon Lord" was, and signaled his other teammates to bring Xasha along as well, to make sure that the Falleen anarchist did not get away.

The two Vigos followed, intrigued as to what the Jedi intended for them.

 **Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, as there will, hopefully, be one more chapter online by tonight. The next chapter will reveal more of Edaan's motivations for starting this quest, and how he intends to succeed in doing so. As always, review, and Long Live the Expanded Universe.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hi, guys. It's me, Magneto11, with another intriguing chapter of Jedi Odyssey: Recruitment for you. Warning: this chapter will not feature any action, but plenty of dialogue. So, enjoy!**

 _Onboard the Millennium Falcon_

"Well, gentlemen, what do you think?" Edaan asked, his three guests onboard the _Falcon_.

"It's… not what I expected." Durge said, trying to hide his disappointment at being inside such a legendary ship.

"Come on Durge, it has its charms." Colvolo said, admiring the vintage look of the Falcon's dejarik table.

"This ship is a junk heap! How did you get it to fly for so long?" Xasha Xizor, the only unwilling guest onboard the Falcon, said.

"Thank you, guys. And Xasha, this ship was held together through willpower, stubbornness, and a good hydrospanner. Besides, don't you know the saying, "Don't judge a bantha by its looks"?

Xasha only scoffed at that remark.

"Robo, Vua, Akku, Adari, keep an eye on our prisoner. I don't want her to escape until Azzian gets his hands on her." Edaan told his companions. They all nodded, except for Adari, who looked at Edaan with a concerned look in her eyes. "Don't worry, Adari, I'm alright." he reassured her, remembering their talk after she found him when he captured Xasha. She was upset by his brush with the dark side, but once Edaan had explained the situation, and how his use of _mechu-deru_ saved may have saved the lives of everyone present, they came to an understanding, provided that he not use that ability again unless it was a last resort.

Satisfied by his look of control, she went to secure Xasha in one of the secret compartments of the _Falcon_.

Once Xasha was out of hearing range, Edaan turned to face the two Black Sun vigos, saying "Now, gentlemen, the reason I brought you here is to discuss a mutually beneficial alliance between us and my forces."

"What kind of arrangement?" Colvolo asked, his curiosity piqued.

"An arrangement that saves the galaxy, rids us of the Sith, and ends with every criminal that allies with me being pardoned for any of their past… transgressions." Edaan said truthfully, knowing that lying would only harm his plans somewhere down the road.

Both Vigos eyelids shot open in response to his explanation, and Durge said "You have our attention."

"I assume that you know of the criminal who calls herself 'Savara Raine'?" Edaan asked

After receiving confirming nods from the two criminals, Edaan continued, telling them of the visions he had almost nine months ago, his desire to bring sith lady Vestara Khai back to the Jedi to redeem her, his desertion from the Jedi Order, Xasha's supposed "Dragon Lord," and of his suspicions that Xasha's master was a hidden sith lord who was manipulating events in a manner similar to Edaan's ancestor, Darth Sidious.

After he was done, both vigos stared at him with their mouths slightly open, amazed at what this young Jedi was attempting to achieve. Of course, like any experienced criminals, they wanted to be sure of this man's intentions before they committed to anything.

"How can we be sure of your intentions, Master Jedi? This could be a ruse to cripple the criminal underworld." Durge asked, although he did not believe what he was saying, he ws merely looking out for his men.

"I won't lie. My plans are to weaken the galactic underworld's hold on the galaxy, as well as preempt the Sith before they're ready to strike. However, I know that not all criminals are evil, and that some, if not many, have a code of honor that they adhere to. Those are the forces that I wish to gather into an army capable of taking the fight to our true enemies, the followers of the dark side. And, after seeing how you acted in Xasha's bunker, I am willing to extend my offer of immunity to you as well, since you had the courage to resist her madness."

"It isn't so much courage as simply pragmatism, dear Jedi, but I think I see where you're going with this. You want us to give you our resources, as well as poor Grudo's, to support your cause. Unfortunately, we may not to be able to help you, as the rest of Black Sun will never support a Jedi." Colovo reluctantly said.

"That's easy, we just fake your deaths. I can coordinate with Azzian, who's an old friend of mine, to have your shuttle blown up, and you and your forces can go underground with me while we assemble our army. You and your officers would be high-ranking members of my organization, and would be treated much better than under Black Sun." After discussing the final details of the organization and their arrangement, the two Vigos agreed to Edaan's terms, and moved to contact Azzian as to their agreement.

Five minutes later, Azzian had a look of shock on his face before he bellowed in amazement at Edaan's accomplishment. Not only had he delivered his promise of bringing Xasha Xizor in, but also he had gained the allegiance of two Black Sun Vigos and the resources of a third Vigo! Once he was done laughing, he said, "Well done, my friend! I never, never in my wildest dreams, thought you could convince members of Black Sun to support your cause. Well, with this turn of events, as well as the power vacuum that will result in Black Sun due to the absence of three vigos, will convince the rest of the Hutt clans into supporting your adventure."

"Excellent, Azzian." Edaan said. "If you'd be so kind as to provide the Vigos and both of our forces with transportation off our planet, as well as take Xasha off of our hands, we'll be on our way. The Jedi will be here soon, and we need to be gone before that happens."

"Consider it done. And don't worry about the Jedi, my friend, they'll have to get past my interdictor to get to you. And before you ask, I just called in a favor with an imperial captain to borrow their ship. So no one was harmed." Azzian said to reassure his friend.

"I wasn't going to ask." Edaan said, disconnecting the holonet transmitter on the ship. With that done, he went to tell his new friends of the successful arrangement. As he walked, he thought to himself, _Now I've got the aid of three Black Sun vigos, and the aid of all of Hutt Space at my disposal. This mad quest just might succeed after all._

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did while writing it. Please read and review, as I really need some feedback. Have a good night, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello, my loyal fans. Here's another chapter of my second story,** _ **Jedi Odyssey: Recruitment**_ **. I hope you enjoy.**

 _Five Hours later, On board the_ Rude Awakening _, in orbit above Falleen._

Ben Skywlker could not believe his bad luck. Just as the Rude Awakening exited hyperspace, the last elements of the Hutt fleet had departed from the system, including the Imperial Interdictor cruiser that had been reported missing for ten days. I _t seems we found it._ Ben grimly thought as Voort walked up behind him saying, "We completed our scan of the Chateau Mountains, and the base there is destroyed down to the last room. The Hutts sure did a thorough job of leveling the place. If your apprentice was here, he sure isn't now."

"He hasn't been my apprentice for over two years, but I sense that he just left. Maybe your slicer will know what Edaan was doing here." Ben remarked.

"Well, according to Jesmin's initial scans of the remains of the facility's database, Edaan captured two Black Sun vigos and Xasha Xizor, before leaving the system with Azzian and his fleet." Voort said.

"He must be wanting their resources for whatever it is he has planned. And whatever it is, it can't be good for the galaxy." Ben grimly said.

"Probably true, but we'll need to intercept them before they reach Hutt Space. Otherwise, we can't get to them there." Voort replied.

"Then let's get on it." Ben replied with enthusiasm as both the _Rude Awakening_ and _Specter_ bolted into hyperspace.

 _Hyperspace, midway to Naptu_

"The Jedi and Wraith Squadron have just left the Falleen system." Edaan said, rising up from the spot where he was mediating, much to the surprise of Durge, Colovo, and his teammates.

"So, boss, what's the plan?" Akku inquired.

"We trap the Jedi on an uninhabited section of Krant, and try to convince them that we're trying to help the galaxy by ridding the galaxy of the Sith." Edaan replied in a very serious tone.

Everyone, including Azzian in holographic form, had his or her mouths slightly open after Edaan finished speaking.

"And just how do you intend to do that?" Azzian asked, beginning to question his friend's mental health at proposing such a ludicrous plan.

"Well, Azzian, we can use the interdictor cruiser to trap them in the system, and then convince them to come down to the planet to parley with them. That should convince them that we are worth talking to." Edaan said in response to Azzian's question.

"Forgive me, boss, but I thought we were to avoid the Jedi until we built up our army." Colovo said, also wondering what Edaan was up to.

"Yes, but we can't avoid the Jedi forever. You, Durge, and Azzian can continue to build up our resources, while my team and I deal with the Jedi and their friends. I'll have Azzian get you out of the system before they arrive, so you won't be put in harms way." Edaan assured his two new allies.

"We can do that." Durge said, relieved that he and Colovo will be safe from the Jedi's clutches.

"All right everyone, we'd better get to work. It will be a couple hours before we arrive in the Krant system, and the Jedi won't be far behind." Edaan said, the beginnings of a plan forming in his mind.

 **Sorry that this chapter was so short, but don't worry. They'll be plenty of action as the story draws to a close. Here's a hint as to what happens next, Edaan and his team get caught in a planet in the middle of a vicious civil war. Can you guess what planet it is? If so, list your guess in a review.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Greetings, Star Wars fans. Did any of you see the latest** _ **Star Wars: Rebels**_ **episode last night that featured Cham Syndulla? It was quite riveting, especially the tension between him and his Daughter, Hera, and how they eventually resolved it. And before you leave this page, I know that** _ **Star Wars: Rebels**_ **is not EU content, but, like I said before, I believe that it can be worked into the EU with a few modifications. Anyway, time to get to work!**

 _Two hours later, In the Krant System_

Azzian the Hutt had agreed to leave one Victory-Class Star Destroyer, the Imperial Interdictor, and the Corellian gunships and corvettes behind while he, the rest of the task force, and the two Black Sun vigos, left to continue their journey to Napdu uninhibited. After wishing Edaan good luck, he and his ships quickly left the system, allowing Edaan to put his plan into motion.

"All right. Captain Dryder, I sense that the Jedi will be in the system within five minutes. Activate the gravity well projectors."

"Right away, sir." The imperial captain saluted as he gave the crew the order.

"Now we'll see if the Jedi can be reasoned with." Edaan mused to himself, hoping that no one on either side would have to die.

 _Four minutes later, in Hyperspace_

As Ben, Saba, and Voort briefed both teams on their plan to infiltrate Napdu and capture Xasha, the two surviving Black Sun vigos, and Edaan, their ship rocked and buckled as they were pulled out of hyperspace. Once everyone got their bearings in order, Voort bellowed "Status report!"

"Piggy, you may want to see this." Myri Antilles called out from the cockpit of the _Specter_.

Hearing the nervous tone in Myri's voice, Voort and Ben rushed up to their respective cockpits to see an enemy fleet composed of one Imperial Interdictor cruiser, one Victory-Class Star Destroyer, three Corellian gunships, and three heavily modified Corellian Corvettes. The gunships and Corvettes shielded the interdictor, while the Victory-Class destroyer turned its bow towards the _Rude_ _Awakening_ and _Specter_ , and, according to the sensors of both ships, its weapons were primed.

Realizing that the interdictor was responsible for pulling them out of hyperspace, both ships prepared to surrender to the interdictor in order to bring its gravity wells down from the inside. Before they could "surrender", the _Millennium Falcon_ hailed them. Voort, Saba, and Ben responded to the call, and the image of a smug-looking Edaan Palpatine shot up from the holoprojector.

"Hello, everyone. I apologize for bringing you here, but I didn't want our conflict to endanger any innocents, such as the good people on Napdu." Edaan said nonchalantly.

"What do you want, traitor?" Ben growled, drawing a concerned glance from Saba and Voort.

"Now, now, Ben. Is that any way to treat a friend? I come bearing the gift of information and an offer to parley. Come down to the surface to where the _Millennium Falcon_ is located, and we can parley outside it on neutral territory. Of course, if you refuse, then you'll be stuck here until we leave, and we can continue this pointless game of felinx-and-rodus until one of us loses." Edaan said confidently.

"Give uz a minute to discusz this." Saba quickly replied, muting the sound on the connection as Edaan graciously nodded.

"I hope you have a plan, Master Sabatyne, because I am not leaving this system without my former apprentice." Ben said.

"Ben, I am concerned for you. We _all_ are." she said as Voort nodded in confirmation. "We're worried that you're becoming obsessed over this, just az you're obsessed over capturing or killing Vestara." she continued.

"Don't compare the two, master. I want to stop him from ending up just like her, and nothing is going to get in my way, even if I have to take on the galaxy itself. Besides, you need me on this mission. No one knows how he thinks better than me." Ben replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"We know, Master Skywalker." Voort said. "It's just that you've been a little… brutal in your treatment of Xasha's followers that we've captured. Every time that Edaan is even mentioned, you tense up."

"His desertion just rattled me, that's all. I just want to stop him from causing anyone any harm." Ben said, not convincing anyone present.

"You're not fooling anyone, Ben. Anyone can see how personal you're taking this, which is understandable, given your losses over the years." Seha said, entering the communications room.

"Can we just agree to meet with Edaan on the planet and see what he wants?" Ben forcefully said, sick of everyone evaluating his mental health. He turned back on the sound on the connection to both ships and said, "All right, Edaan, we'll come down and see what you have to say."

Edaan clapped his hands together and said "Excellent. I'll send down the Falcon's coordinates, and we can discuss this like civilized beings." Afterwards, he disconnected the communicator on the _Falcon_ , and turned his chair to face his team, gravely saying, "We'd better get ready for the meeting, because I think it'll go down the drain very quickly."

 **Well, what Edaan said sounded menacing. What could it mean? Stay tuned to find out, as I'll update this story within the next two days, as I have some things to take care of tomorrow. Have a good night, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, how are you? I just finished applying for a job today, so my day's been pretty good. I look forward to seeing whether or not I get it. And, with that out of the way, on with the story. Oh, and I just realized that Azzian's real name is actually Azzim, so from now on, I'll be using his real name, as it would take me forever to fix every time I misspelled his name.**

 _On Krant_

Ten minutes Later, on the Surface of Planet Krant, the _Rude Awakening_ and _Specter_ arrived on the planet Krant near a force nexus, where the ancient Jedi Artifact Vor'Na'Tu was destroyed by Leia Organa and Jedi Master Echuu Shen-Jon during the First Galactic Civil War, but at the cost of Echuu's life, as he was subsequently cut down by Darth Vader soon after.

The two ships landed not one hundred feet from where the _Millennium Falcon_ and three Mandalorian ships were positioned. As both teams debarked, they saw Edaan, his whole team, and thirty Mandos were waiting, their weapons within easy reach if needed. Ben hoped that they would not provide any trouble, and, judging form the discerning look in his former apprentice's eyes, Edaan was noticing this, and bade his soldiers to stand down. They quickly complied.

"Welcome, Ben, Master Dorvald, Master Sabatyne, Wraith Leader, and everyone else who decided to come to our meeting. I hope you find the scenery appropriate, as no one is within a hundred klicks of this place." Edaan said cordially.

"You said that you wanted to talk, so talk." Ben said, wanting to get right to business.

"Not here. We don't know who might be listening. There could be probes and security systems that my teams might have missed. We can talk onboard the _Falcon_. Just the three of you," referring to Ben, Saba, and Seha, "Voort, me, Adari, Artoo, and Robonino. Everyone else can remain out here to guard the ships." Saba and Voort quickly agreed, much to Ben's consternation.

As both teams went inside the _Falcon_ , Edaan, glanced at Akku, who silently nodded as his friend guided everyone inside the ship. _Let's hope Edaan's plan works. Otherwise, we're as good as dead._ Akku thought.

 _Inside the Falcon_

When both teams were inside the Falcon, Edaan motioned for them to follow them towards the Falcon's main hall. Once everyone made it to the hall, Edaan said, "Thank you for coming. What I'm about to tell you must remain classified. If this gets out to the wrong person, it could doom the galaxy."

"What iz it Knight Palpatine?" Saba asked, curious about Edaan's words, and concerned over what he had to say.

"I have reason to believe that the Sith have returned, or soon will, anyway." Edaan said bluntly. "During my time on Falleen, I learned that Xasha Xizor was in league with a being known as the 'Dragon Lord.' Artoo and Robonino just started to slice into Xasha's records, and the preliminary findings say that she was in league with the 'Dragon Lord' the whole time she was building her followers and power base. Azzim and I suspect that he is likely a Sith lord. Probably the same Sith lord who aided Ben's father in destroying Abeloth in Beyond Shadows." He continued, surprising all of the Jedi present with is knowledge.

"How did you come to know of thiz?" Saba said, failing to hide the shock from her voice over his words.

Edaan hesitated for many seconds before deciding to admit the truth, "Jacen told me everything in my dreams. I have the gift of communing with deceased force users. I commune with the spirits of Tau, the Je'daii who helped end the first Force War, Revan and Meetra Surik, heroes of the Mandalorian Wars, Jedi Civil War, and the Sith Civil War, Qui-Gon Jinn, master of Obi-Wan Kenobi and the first 'modern' Jedi of the old Jedi Order to rediscover the ability to become a force spirit; and Jacen Solo, who became the Sith lord Darth Caedus before being killed by his sister, then-Jedi Knight and current Galactic Empress Jaina Solo Fel."

Everyone, even Voort, had their mouths opened as far as they could fall after hearing what he said. It took a full five minutes before everyone could properly process their thoughts enough for Seha to say, "That's why you were much more advanced than all of the other younglings and padawans your age."

Edaan only nodded at this remark before Saba said, "How long?"

He shrugged, saying, "Since I was a child. I started hearing the voice of my ancestor, Darth Sidious, since I was seven. I was the only one in my family who heard voices growing up, which is why my parents sent me to the temple on Coruscant during the Lost Tribe of the Sith's emergence, just before they and Abeloth briefly took over the planet."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Ben said, not bothering to hide the shock in his voice.

"Because I knew that none of you would have understood. You'd probably have thought that I was under the possession of malevolent force spirits." Edaan sadly replied, remembering all the times he hid the truth from Ben and everyone but Adari. "But, back to the topic at hand, I also believe that Vestara Khai is involved somehow."

At the mention of her name, Ben whispered, " _How_?"

"It's a long story." Adari bashfully said.

"Well, we've got time. Now's as good as any time to talk." Voort said, hoping to speed things along.

"Fair enough." Edaan said, beginning recounting the visions he received nearly a year ago.

 _Ten Minutes Later_

After Edaan finished recalling the visions he experienced in great detail, Ben and the others could not believe what they heard: millions of Sith on the rise, many planets and moons being poisoned, and the Mon Calamari were hunted by Sith and Imperial forces to the brink of extinction, and a tearful Vestara Khai hovering above a dying Edaan.

"And you think you can prevent this from occurring?" Voort said, wanting to be sure of the young Jedi's intentions.

"I won't know until I try." a resolute Edaan replied. "And yes, everyone, I know the saying, but sometimes trying is all that we can do."

"Why didn't you inform the Council of thiz?" Saba said, despondent over not being told about this.

"Because I was afraid that the Council would have dismissed my visions as dreams, or worse, taken too long debating the issue to get anything done in time." Edaan replied with just a hint of regret at not being able to trust them with this knowledge. "The only reason that my crew knows is because they were going to come with me on this mission."

"Why did you reprogram Artoo, then?" Seha said, curious as to what his answer would be.

"Because I needed a resourceful droid with me on this quest. And, don't worry, I didn't override his personality matrix or wipe his memory core, I just made his primary programming to serve me first and foremost. The programming is irreversible until either my quest ends, or if I die." Edaan explained.

As the others continued to ask him questions about his motives and means, Ben just stood there, lost in his memories of Vestara Khai. He remembered everything that he knew about her, from their time together during the Abeloth Crisis, including their first kiss and her betrayal of his trust, to the Qreph Incident, the massacre on Brentaal IV, and everything else up until the Invasion of Kesh, which was the last time that he fought against her. After he was done reminiscing, he immediately realized Edaan's true intentions, and suddenly asked Edaan, "After all that you've seen her do, all that of the betrayals that she committed that I told you about, how can you believe that she can be redeemed?!" Everyone once again stared at Edaan, shocked over Ben's realization.

"Because I believe. I still have what you lost when she left you." Edaan simply said.

"And what, pray tell, is that?" Ben spat out, much to the surprise of everyone present.

"Hope." Edaan replied. "And the ability to see the best in everyone." he continued.

"I can't believe this! After everything I taught you, all of the time that I invested into your growth and life, you toss it all away, and for what?! To redeem a Sith who is long past being redeemed? Why would you do that?" Ben shouted, starting to make everyone nervous, including Master Sabatyne.

"Because of you, master. I remember how happy you were when the two of you were together. I also remember how heartbroken and angry you were when she left you. And I remember how your feelings of anger and depression warped you into a creature of vengeance and obsession." Edaan said, his voice full of determination, prepared to take on any verbal abuse his former master could dish out.

Before Ben could retort something obscene, Seha gripped him by the shoulder, saying with concern, "Why don't we go outside, Ben. Master Sabatyne and Voort can handle things from here."

Realizing that nothing he said could convince his wayward former apprentice to abandon this path, he acquiesced with a brusque nod, and turned to leave the _Falcon_ , hoping that the others could convince him of his foolishness in going after Vestara, with Seha close behind him.

 **Well, this was both the longest, and most emotionally charged chapter that I've written yet. I hope you liked it, as it will be the only chapter that I'll write today, as it took me a while to write this one. I know I've said this plenty of times, but please, please review, as I value the feedback of my viewers.**

 **Now, too clarify, Echuu Shen-Jon is a real character in the EU, as is the Vor'Na'Tu and the planet Krant. All three things are located in the old computer game,** _ **Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds**_ **, the original and Clone Wars Editions. Once again, May the Force be with you, and Long Live the Expanded Universe.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Greetings, again, Star Wars fans. Now, as this story begins to wind down, I have a few things to say. First, thank you for all of the views that I have received, it means a lot to me that you all have taken the time to read my story. Second, if you were disappointed by the lack of action in the first two stories, don't worry, the remaining four stories will have plenty of action, so get ready, because once the action starts in each story, it won't slow down until the end.**

 _One Hour Later_

Seha was enjoying the peace of the planet Krant, as her last mission involved dealing with an illegal slave ring run by the Assembler on the planet Denon. She was also enjoying conversing with Edaan Palpatine's crew, as well as the Mandalorians present. Everyone was surprisingly cordial for people of such rough upbringings. _Either we misjudged these people's races or cultures, they are all a bunch of misfits where they come from, or Edaan is quite the influence on these people. It's probably the latter._ she idly thought, observing how well everyone all got along together, and how the thirty Mandalorians shared stories of their exploits with the Jedi and members of Wraith Squadron, who, not wanting to be outdone by a bunch of mercenaries, were more than happy to share their own stories.

As Wraith Squadron told everyone how the took down Galactic Alliance general Stavin Thaal by exposing his cover identity, Saba, Voort, and Edaan came out of the Millennium Falcon, with a holonet transceiver connecting them to Luke Skywalker. While Voort berated his team for revealing a classified mission, Luke and Edaan waved over the Jedi strike team and the rest of Edaan's team. As they approached, Luke said, " _We've come to reach an understanding: In exchange for Edaan regularly sending us reports detailing his progress, the Jedi Order will not interfere with his quest._ "

Both sides' teams could not believe what they were hearing, and as Luke continued to outline the arrangement, their disbelief only increased. The Jedi Council was unofficially sanctioning Edaan's actions, and were willing to tacitly support him by providing him with any intelligence regarding the Sith, and any dangerous criminal operations throughout the galaxy, sans Hutt Space, as the Hutt Grand Council would police their own borders.

Before Ben could object to this alliance, Luke said in a tone that would not brook disagreement, "Master Skywalker, could I have a word with you?"

Grudginly, Ben took the holonet transceiver from Edaan, he walked to where no one could hear him, saying, "There had better be a good explanation for this, Dad."

" _There is_." Luke replied. " _Master Sabatyne told us everything that Edaan told her, and the council agrees that we cannot allow this 'Dragon Lord' to gain any more power. And we haven't heard a word on Vestara and her followers for months. It's possible that the two of them have formed an alliance. This is the best way to determine where they are located, and Edaan is the only Jedi with the galactic contacts to have even a chance of succeeding_."

"And you seriously believe that he can redeem Vestara, Dad? After everything that we saw her do?" Ben replied, referring to all the reports that Ben sent his father during his semi-retirement.

Sighing, Luke said, " _I honestly don't know, Ben. What I do know is that Edaan is right in saying that you've made hunting Vestara a vendetta for the last eleven years. If there's even a chance that Edaan can succeed, then we have to take it, as it can save many lives in the long run. And before you ask, yes, Han and Leia were told of this, and they objected to the alliance_."

"At least they have sense to see clearly." Ben retorted before Luke continued.

" _Ben, Han is just worried about his ship, and Leia is worried about Edaan's safety. Edaan's agreed to giving it back in exchange for a replica of the Falcon to use as he sees fit. He has already made plans to go to Ord Mantell to gain the aid of Boss Bunji and his allies, as well as any mercenaries willing to sign up for him."_

"Okay." Ben said. "And what's to stop him from faling to the dark side without the Jedi? Oh, and let's not forget about Artoo. Are we just going to leave him in his hands."

" _Edaan already has countermeasures in place to ensure that he does not fall. Adari and the rest of his team have been ordered to watch for any signs that he may be falling. And before you ask Ben, his use of mechu-deru has been taken under consideration, and the council agrees with Edaan's actions on Falleen, because he didn't use that ability to kill anyone, only stop further bloodshed_." Luke responded, getting tired of Ben trying to come up with reasons to stop his former apprentice from proceeding. " _Ben_ ," he continued, " _I sense a great deal of pain and loss within Edaan. I think it has something to do with Vestara. If finding her and saving her can lift that burden off of his shoulders, then he should be allowed to do it. After all, he may someday lead the Jedi Order. And as for Artoo, he is loyal to Edaan for now, but his personality is still the same, so I'll put my trust in Edaan for now to take good care of him_. "

"You'd trust a descendent of the most dangerous Sith lord in recent history to lead the Jedi? I don't know if you've lost it or not." Ben said with a hint of bewilderment in his voice.

" _Maybe a little_." Luke said with amusement. " _Anyway, I trust that you'll honor the agreement, son, as I don't want to have to punish you. Think about what the rest of the Jedi would say if I did_." he said, now wearing a full grin on his face.

"Fine." Ben groaned out as Luke disconnected the transceiver on his end, and prepared to go back to the rest of the group to speak with his former apprentice.

 **Well, I hope that you were pleasantly surprised by this turn of events. Before you ask, let me answer some questions that you might be having. Yes, Luke's agreement to the alliance is sudden, but consider this, there are two Sith orders on the loose in the galaxy, and only Edaan seems to have any leads on where they are, so the council has decided to put their faith in Edaan to track them down and report their whereabouts, while they pretend to know nothing about Edaan's plans in order to keep their enemies off balance. And Ben does seem too harsh, but also consider this, Ben has been hunting down the girl that broke his heart and attacked his family for over ten years. You don't go after someone that long and not remain the same. This is just my interpretation of what Ben could become after so long. I already saw hints of it in the novel** _ **Crucible**_ **. If you have anymore questions, please email me or send me a review, and I will do my best to answer your questions without giving too much of the story away. Have a good day, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hi, again. What are you watching right now? I'm watching Digimon: The Movie, a classic anime movie that I consider one of the greats, along with DBZ, Yu-Gi-Oh, Naruto, and Pokemon with the original voice cast. Well, with that out of the way, lets get started on this chapter.**

Edaan could not believe his luck. Overhearing the conversation between Ben and his father was no small feat, but he managed to process two streams of thought at once by using a technique that Revan learned while reorganizing the Order of Revan during the Galactic War nearly thirty-seven hundred years ago. And while he was concerned by Ben's behavior during the family conversation, he was relieved that the Jedi Council was taking his visions and suspicions seriously. It proved that the order was learning from the old order's mistakes, especially its horrendous behavior during the Mandalorian Wars and the Clone War, from it basically abandoning the Old Republic during the former, to leaving Ahsoka Tano to the nonexistent mercies of the cruel and bloodthirsty Lieutenant Governor Tarkin and using a clone army basically as slaves during the latter. Of course, he did not believe that they wanted Vestara alive. They likely wanted her dead, that was a given, but he learned to take what he could get at this point.

As Ben approached, Edaan signaled his teammates and soldiers to listen up as Ben walked up to _the Millennium Falcon_. Everyone paid attention as Ben took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Everyone," Ben shouted at the top of his lungs. "We are taking the _Millennium Falcon_ back to the Jedi Academy. But, don't worry, we're sending a duplicate ship to replace it to Ord Mantell. It will arrive there in four days. May the force be with you all on this quest." After he finished speaking, he left for the _Falcon_ with Seha, while the rest of the Jedi strike force left for the _Rude Awakening_ , and Wraith Squadron said their goodbyes to all of their newfound friends, and quickly entered their ship, the _Specter_ , to leave the system and report back to their unofficial superior, Garik "Face" Loran, head of Galactic Alliance Security.

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

After Edaan and his team removed their items of the Millennium Falcon, they and their Mandalorian allies watched as the _Falcon_ lifted off into space, to report back to Shedu Maad to receive their next mission. Once the Falcon disappeared into hyperspace, Robonino said, "So, what ship are we flying in now, boss?"

"Well, Adari, Artoo, and I will fly in the _Ordo's Legacy_. The rest of you can fly in whichever ship you want." Edaan said.

Everyone gave him a knowing leer as he departed for the furthest ship, he stopped, sensing the glares coming his way, and said "What?" Everyone kept glaring at him with a mischievous glint in their eyes, and he immediately realized why they were glaring. "It's not what you think!" he fervently denied. Everyone, including Artoo, said "Uh-huh." as Edaan, beckoned Adari an Artoo to follow him.

 _Four Hours Later_

As Adari was fat asleep, and Artoo was in sleep mode, Edaan activated his holocron to record the next few minutes and settled in a meditative position as he contacted his deceased masters. One by one, they all appeared.

Jacen was the first to speak, saying, "You've done well for yourself, young Jedi. You've convinced the Jedi to support you, and you've already built up an impressive power base. What will you do now?"

"I'm going to keep my ears to the ground while I further build up my power base and begin my search for Vestara so I can redeem her." Edaan bluntly stated.

"You always have a plan, don't you Edaan?" Qui-Gon Jinn asked.

"I always try to keep them simple. It leaves room to adapt to unforeseen circumstances." Edaan cordially replied.

"A wise attitude to hold." Tau said, thinking back to how his future wife, Shae Koda, helped him disavow the Rakata and join the Je'daii Order in its most dire time during the First Force War. "You never know what the force will throw at you next. As I know personally."

"I know, Tau. You don't have to tell me twice." Edaan said while chuckling, remembering how he met Adari under such crazy conditions during the Invasion of Kesh.

"Sometimes repeating things over and over is how we learn. I know that's how Master Vrook Lamar taught his students." Revan said, reminiscing on how Vrook constantly drilled him during his retraining.

"Please don't compare this to Vrook. From what you and Meetra told me, the guy was quite a pigheaded Jedi. No offense, guys." Edaan said to Revan and Meetra, hoping he didn't offend the two of them.

"Oh, none taken, Edaan. He was quite a pain the rear defector shield when I was growing up. Always criticizing my every move, never satisfied unless I did things his way." Meetra said, remembering all of the times he complained about how "flawed" her methods were.

"Glad I didn't cause offense, masters." Edaan said, breathing a sigh of relief at the fact that he didn't offend anyone.

"Beware of Ord Mantell. Many shadowy organizations work there." Qui-Gon said, remembering his own adventures on Ord Mantell with his last apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Don't worry, master. I have a contact there by the name of Roa. He's an old friend and mentor of Han Solo, the smuggler that I told all of you about. I'll be fine." Edaan reassured Qui-Gon.

"If you think you can handle yourself, Edaan, then may the force be with you." Qui-Gon said as each of his fellow force ghosts disappeared one by one, he was the last one to fade away.

"Trouble?" Adari said as she awoke from her slumber.

"No, love." Edaan reassured her as he deactivated his holocron. "I was just conversing with my dead masters. Nothing to worry about." He continued as he snuggled into bed next to his girlfriend.

"Ah." Adari said as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend, gently kissing his lips as they settled in for a good night's sleep as the Ordo's Legacy headed toward Ord Mantell.

 **I hope you liked this chapter, as there is only one chapter left in this story. If you want to know what happens next, SPOILER ALERT, it takes place on a planet mentioned near the beginning of the story, and it will be titled,** _ **Jedi Odyssey: Shadow War**_ **. And it will hopefully be longer than this story. With that done, enjoy, and stay tuned for the final chapter in this story. Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


	29. Epilogue

**Hello, Star Wars lovers. It's me, Magneto11, with the final chapter for the story of** _ **Jedi Odyssey: Recruitment**_ **. I hope you enjoy, as the next story will be even better than this one. May the force be with all of you!**

 _Five Weeks Later, on Ord Mantell_

"Well, it's a deal, young Jedi." The crime lord Big Bunji said. "If you can get me a shipping contract within the Hapes Consortium, then me and five of my buddies will support you on your mad endeavor."

"Thank you, Big Bunji. And, I don't consider my quest to be mad, just next to impossible." Edaan replied, ignoring Big Bunji's questioning of his sanity.

"Well, as long as you know how unlikely it is, then we are in agreement." The large crime lord said while laughing at the young man's ability to stay calm, cool, and collected in just about any situation.

Both figures shook hands, and then left the cantina at Fort Garnik.

Edaan was fortunate that the force was with him right now. In the last month alone, he had recruited one hundred Mantellian Savrips to his army, thirty bounty hunters to gather resources and recruit criminals that met his criteria and shared his moral code, and five hundred mercenaries looking for a challenge, including fifty more mandalorians. He had also discovered a death stick smuggling ring on the planet and quickly squashed it, earning the gratitude of the planet's local law force that had been trying to stop it for over a year now.

As he made his way back to his new ship, the _Second Chance_ , an exact replica of the _Millennium Falcon_ that the Jedi Order provided for him, which was basically a miracle that they found a vintage YT-1300 Light Freighter for sale on the planet Corellia. The order quickly retrofitted it with the latest equipment and technology, and had Han and Leia Organa Solo transport it to Ord Mantell, and after Han puched Edaan in the nose for stealing the original _Millennium Falcon_ , they wished Edaan the best of luck on his quest.

When Edaan was within fifty meters of his ship, his miniature holonet transceiver went off. He quickly halted, pulled out the transceiver, and activated it. The image revealed a nervous Azzim, who said, "Are you in your ship?"

"I'm less than fifty meters from it." Edaan replied.

"Then hurry and get inside." Azzim said, before whispering, "We found her."

Upon hearing those words, Edaan bolted for the Second Chance, and headed for the main hall, where Artoo was located, and said to the astromech, "Artoo, put Azzim on the main holonet receiver." Quickly complying, the two made their way to the cockpit, where a large image of Azzim quickly surfaced. "Where?" Edaan hoarsely whispered.

"Mandalore. One of my agents found a ship matching the Sith Meditation Sphere that your order calls Ship flying on the moon of Concordia. The sighting was about a week ago, but with the current civil war going on, it wasn't safe for my agent to report the intel until yesterday." Azzim quickly said, not wanting anyone to intercept this transmission.

"What can you tell me about the civil war?" Edaan inquired, wanting to know all of the facts before getting involved in a civil war with people that can be as brutal as Mandalorians.

"I think it's best if you find out for yourself." Azzim grimly said. "But be warned, it won't be pretty."

"When is war ever pretty?" Edaan quizzically asked.

"Let's just say that neither side is giving the other any quarter, and leave it at that." the hutt replied as he ended the holocall on his end.

"Artoo, tell everyone that we're going to Mandalore. I bet that will make Akku and the other mandos' day." Edaan ordered Artoo as he started up the _Second Chance_ 's engines.

 _We're coming for you, Vestara Khai. And I won't stop until you're back with Ben, where you belong._ Edaan thought with great determination as he prepared to take the ship into space.

 **Well, that's the end of the second story. I hope you enjoyed, as the next two stories will take place on Mandalore, where action will be in abundance. As always, read, enjoy, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


End file.
